


First and Last

by renrenee



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenee/pseuds/renrenee
Summary: Yoohyeon finally frees herself from the unfair treatment of her girlfriend after realizing that the other girl was cheating. Her mind's a mess as she was replaced by the same girl who once got the heart of her first love. Until one night, she accidentally called someone she never thought she would ever meet again.





	1. I

"Singnie~!" Siyeon rolled her eyes as her girlfriend approached her with that big goofy smile.

"Woah, stop right there Yoohyeon. You might ruin my clothes. I still have to meet someone."

Annoyance is clear on Siyeon's face making Yoohyeon frown.

"You're going? I thought we're going to play overwatch?"

"I'll catch up with a friend. Do I always have to play games with you? Goodness, Kim! We're already college. Stop being too childish and lame."

Yoohyeon didn't respond and just smiled.

"Okay, then. I think I'm taking too much of your time that I forgot you might have plans. I'm sorry for always asking you to play with me. Take care, okay? I guess I'll be joining Dami then."

Feeling a little bit guilty,  Siyeon draped an arm around Yoohyeon's waist,  pulling her closer. 

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"I love you, Singnie."

"Hmm."

Yoohyeon doesn't know if she should kiss Siyeon like she used to when she's leaving so she just kissed the girl on her cheeks.

Yoohyeon turned and walked back towards the university. Before she went too far, she looked back at where she left Siyeon.

A car stopped in front of her girlfriend. A girl got off the car and hugged Siyeon. Siyeon was smiling at the girl widely. Yoohyeon tried to hold back her tears, wishing she could turn back time. The time when it was only her and Singnie. The time when she was the only girl that mattered to Siyeon.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

"What the heck?! Yoohyeon this shouldn't be happening!"

"Yoobin, it's fine."

"It's obviously not! Siyeon is fucking cheating on you!"

Dami was mad. Her hands were balled into fist while Yoohyeon tried her best to smile at her friend. They were at a cafe and people were starting to look at them.

"Maybe she was an old friend Yoob. Or a relative." Yoohyeon looked down to her lap as her hands fidgeted with her clothes.

"Yoo-"

"She might be, right Yoob?" Yoohyeon looked up and there were tears in her eyes.

She knows it's wasn't just a friend. It wasn't the first time Siyeon ditched their dates and she'd seen that girl with Si. She knows the girl, back then in high school. She knows all this girl's friends and one of them is her first love. She didn't tell Yoobin who the girl was. She tried to make herself believe that she saw the wrong girl.

"Yoohyeon, oh my god. Don't cry."

Dami stood up and went beside Yoohyeon to hug her.

"Yoobin. It's not true right? She-- Singnie loves me. She said she loves me."

Dami is her friend since diapers. She is known as Yoohyeon's protector since the latter was always too nice even if people hurt her. Yoohyeon loves to help and would do anything that pleases her loved ones. She wouldn't tell if she's already hurt thats why Dami always stands up for her when the girl notices that something's wrong.

"Yooh, look at me."

Yoohyeon looked up while Dami wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks. Dami fixed her hair and hold the girl's hand tight.

"I know you're old enough to know what's right or wrong, Yooh. I cannot be always there to protect you, especially when it's your own girlfriend. Yoohyeon, think about yourself. You deserve so much more. I know that we were all friends. But look, I know you can see how much she's change when we entered college. Talk to her. She shouldn't  hurt you like this. If she really loves you, she wouldn't do any of these. Please, Yoohyeon. I don't want to see you hurting."

Yoohyeon hugged Dami tight as her tears start to fall again. She doesn't know if she'd been too much or she lacked something. She didn't know when did Siyeon start to drift away.

"Give me time. I think I need to collect myself first."

"I'll be here, hmm?"

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

Yoohyeon went home late. She was surprised the the lights of her dorm were open. She lives alone and only Siyeon knows the passcode.

"Singnie?"

She heard noises on her kitchen and saw Siyeon with take-home fast food.

"Yooh! You're home~"

 _There she goes again._ One moment, she's cold and then she'll come back as if she didn't so something that hurt you.

"Oh, you're here." Yoohyeon was tired. Her head hurts and her eyes too.

"Babe, I'm sorry for leaving you earlier." Siyeon went near and hold the younger girl's hands.

"It's fine. I went with Yoobin anyways." Yoohyeon tried her best to smile.

Siyeon hugged Yoohyeon's waist and tried to kissed the girl, but the latter turned her head away.

"Singnie, maybe you should go home. It's late and we need to rest."

Siyeon scoffed and released from the hug.

"Fine. I came all the way here and now you're asking me to leave? Really, Yoo?"

"No one asked you to come, Si."

"What the fuck? We're supposed to be together today!"

"Bullshit! Lee Siyeon!"

Siyeon was surprised. Yoohyeon rarely curses unless she's really mad.

"Yooh, I'm--"

"Yes! We're supposed to fucking spend the afternoon together not until you told me you have plans with some other girl! And now you're complaining that I'm asking you to leave so we could take some rest? Siyeon, you didn't even ask my permission if you could enter my apartment."

"Yoohyeon-"

"You think I don't know? That you've been meeting that girl behind my back? You really think I'm THAT dumb? I may not be one of those girls who you can pull to join you in the club, but I'm not fucking dumb Siyeon. I'm your fucking girlfriend who you think is too childish, too boring, too lame and too clumsy. I thought you loved me but you changed. You're even the first person who's disgusted of me when you're the one who asked me out in the first place!"

Yoohyeon was crying, her hands clutching the hem of her shirt tightly.

"I can explain, Yooh. Please-" Siyeon tried to reach for Yoohyeon's hand but the girl stepped back.

"Forget it. Let's end this. I don't want to see you. Please. Just leave, Siyeon."

"Yooh-"

"I said leave!"

Hearing the door shut, Yoohyeon fell onto her knees as she cried her heart out. Siyeon told her she wouldn't be like her first love, unrequited. Siyeon was a friend she met in her second high school and was the one who pursued her. Here she thought that the girl had accepted her and her flaws but all that have happened only proved that people will always get tired of her.

She tried to dial Dami's number even with her eyes full of tears.

"Y-yoobin... eotteokhae.."

"Yoohyeon? Kim Yoohyeon?"

_That voice._

For a moment, she thought her world stopped. She checked the screen and she was right. It wasn't Yoobin.

"Fuck."

Why hadn't she deleted her number? And why the hell did this girl didn't change her number?

"No! Please don't drop the call! Yoohyeon please."

"I-I'm sorry!"

«●»


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending her old friend's birthday, Yoohyeon meets the girl who 'stole' the people she loves. She drowned herself with alcohol, hoping that it'll take the pain she's feeling. Coincidentally or by fate, Yoohyeon reunites with her first love who she thought she'd already forgotten.

"Yoob, do I really need to come?"

"Come on, Yooh. Loosen up a bit. I know you don't like parties but it's Dongie's birthday. Just be there. You don't have to mingle much."

"Fuck this break up. GREAT timing."

"Don't think about it. Don't ruin yourself even more."

"Fine, but does this look good? I mean for that kind of party?"

Yoobin looks at Yoohyeon's outfit and smiles.

"You don't even have to ask me, Yooh. You probably have the best set of clothes here contrasting those names called out on you." Yoobin made a face which made Yoohyeon chuckle. 

"But Yoob,"

"Hmm?"

"Will _Minji_ be there?"

Hearing the girl's name made Yoobin look up.

"I wasn't able to ask Dong. I thought you wouldn't want to know."

"N-nevermind... let's go?"

Yoobin tried to ask what's wrong seeing Yoohyeon change of expression but the girl was already outside of the room.

"Alright!"

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

Yoohyeon greeted Handong with a warm smile even if with the uncomfortable environment.

"Dong-ah, Happy birthday!"

"Yoohyeon! I missed you! It's been a long time. I'm glad you came!"

"Dongie! Dami!" Another familiar voice was heard.

The girls turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Sua almost running towards them.

"Oh, Yoohyeon. You're here! Long time no see!"

Yoohyeon tried her best to smile. This girl, Kim Bora, also known as Sua, was the other girl of her ex.

"Annyeong, Bora unnie. Nice to see you again."

 _So if Bora is here, is Minji here too? Are they still together? Did Bora cheated on Minji too?_ She tried to look around but saw no sign of the girl.

"Handong, Minji-- I mean Jiu was looking for you." She heard Sua said.

Her heart panics at what she heard. _So Minji is here._

"Goodness, do I have to be the one to come to her? You should've brought your girlfriend here!"

"First, of all. She isn't my girlfriend anymore. Please do move on. I'm cringing at the fact that we even tried to date. Second, she's your best friend. Be nice." Handong laughs making Dami and Bora laugh too.

"She's not your girlfriend?" Yoohyeon mentally slaps herself for thinking out loud.

"Nah-uh, not anymore. Don't worry."  
Sua winks at her, making Handong slap her arm.

"Shut it. She just broke up with her girlfriend." Dong blurted. She quickly clamps a hand on her mouth and looked at Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon smiled, a real one, her eyes telling Handong it's fine.

"You had a girlfriend?"

 _Yes, and you stole her._ Yoohyeon thought. _Oh fuck, Kim Yoohyeon. Be nice. Be NICE._

"Enough, Bora. Jiu would kick you hard on the ass if she's here."

"I'm sorry! I just thought she still likes Jiu."

_Oh. She knew about that?_

"I guess I should just stay by the counter. Enjoy yourselves. Yoob, I'll be right there."

Yoohyeon leaves, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. Kim Minji. Her first love. She wonders how would both of them react when they see each other. Bora was Minji's girlfriend back then. And also the girl whom Siyeon cheated with. She felt her chest tighten as tears threaten to fall. _What does Kim Bora have that I don't?_ The people she loves always choses Sua over her.

She walks to the kitchen and grabbed three bottles of Soju. She can only drink a bottle. And having more already makes her dizzy.

"Fuck you, Kim Yoohyeon. You're easy to replace."

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

"Kim Bora, what took you so long?"  
Jiu doesn't like to wait and the smirk on Sua's face only adds up to her annoyance.

"I saw your cute lil _puppy_ ~"

Jiu's expression slowly changed as her eyes widen. 

"Don't mess with me."

"It's true. Yoohyeon's down there! Don't get too excited though. She just broke up with her girlfriend."

"Shut up."

Handong came and talk with Jiu for a while. Jiu doesn't really want to mingle with the people. But knowing Yoohyeon's downstairs, she contemplated if she should go see the girl.

"She's alone. I guess it won't hurt ifyou'll see each other." Handong spoker, noticing Jiu losing focus on their conversation.

She smiled at Handong and with that Jiu went down from the second floor and looked for the certain girl. She isn't going miss this chance.

She hears the familiar voice shouting and turns her head to where the kitchen was. A group of guys were surrounding her and was trying to hit on her.

"What the fuck are you doing? Stop hitting on _my girlfriend_!" The guys recognized her as Handong's best friend and apologized before leaving.

She turned to look at the girl and her eyes soften.

"Kim Yoohyeon."

Yoohyeon was blankly staring at her. The girl's eyes were red as if she was crying and the bottles near her were empty.

She cupped Yoohyeon's face, wiping the tears and fixing her hair.

"Minji, you're here."

"You're drunk. We should go upstairs."

"Minji, don't you love me too?"

Jiu tried to ignore the question and helped Yoohyeon up. They went to one of the guest rooms where she's staying. She let the younger girl lie down but Yoohyeon was hugging her making her fall on top of the girl.

"Kim Minji. My Minji." Yoohyeon whispered, looking right into Jiu's eyes.

Jiu tried to get up but Yoohyeon's arms were tight on her waist.

"Yooh--" her sentence was cut off when she felt a pair of soft lips against hers.

Yoohyeon is kissing her. She tried to pulled away but Yoohyeon sat up and pulled her again for a kiss. She has her eyes close and was pulling Jiu closer. Soon, she felt herself kissing the younger girl back. She reached for Yoohyeon's face, deepening the kiss. Yoohyeon slowing pushed Jiu to lie down making the younger girl on top of her, changing their positions. Jiu felt Yoohyeon's hands moving beneath her shirt, caressing her stomach and waist. She fight the urged to moan at Yoohyeon's touches, instead she pushed her tongue inside Yoohyeon's mouth, making the girl above her moan. Hearing Yoohyeon's voice, she came back to her senses and hastily pulled away, sitting at the edge of the bed. Yoohyeon was drunk and she shouldn't take advantage of it. She looked at Yoohyeon and the girl has her eyes closed hard, a hand massaging her temple.

She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder making the girl look up. Yoohyeon was blinking and her eyes showed she was confused. Jiu caressed the girl's cheeks as tears brimmed on her eyes.

"Sleep, Yoohyeonnie."

Yoohyeon just nodded and lied down her hand holding Jiu's.

"Singnie..." was the last thing the other girl could say before drifting to sleep. She doesn't know who Singnie was. She remembered what Sua had said and she felt a lump on her throat. _Right, maybe that Singnie is her ex._

"Oh, Yoohyeon-ah. I'm so sorry." She caressed the girl's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Jiu? Jiu! Are you up here?" She heard Handong's voice outside of the room.

She went out and saw Handong walking towards the room.

"Why are you inside? What happened? I heard you shouted at someone?"

"I brought Yoohyeon here. She's drunk. Some group of guys tried to hit on her."

"Is she alright?"

"She's asleep. Don't worry. Uhm Dongie, can she stay for the night? I know Dami and her just took a cab here but she might be left alone at her apartment after Dami drops her off. She lives alone am I right?"

"Of course! Don't worry, I'll tell Yoob."

"Please tell Dami I'll explain."

Handong nodded and left while Jiu went to back to the room. She prepared some clothes and went to the bathroom to get some wet face towel. She removed Yoohyeon's clothes leaving her with her underwear. After, she wiped the younger girl's body and changed it to some comfortable ones.

Suddenly, the door shut open revealing Dami.

"Dami... I'm.." Jiu was ready to apologize but Dami went straight to the bed and sat beside Yoohyeon.

"Thank goodness you were there. I was busy helping Dong that I forgot to go back to Yoohyeon."

"You're not mad?"

Dami looked at Jiu and smiled.

"Don't worry. I know you. You wouldn't hurt Yoohyeon."

"But I..."

"I know the truth Jiu. I'm sorry but Dong told me. I didn't tell Yoohyeon because I know it's only for you to tell."

"Thank you, Dami. Don't worry about her. I'll take her home tomorrow."

Dami nodded and patted Jiu's shoulder.

She was about to leave but turned back when she remembered something.

"You changed her clothes?" Dami was smirking.

Jiu nodded and tried to hide the blush on her face.

"Hmm, wife material." With that Dami left, the sound of her laughter rang through the hallways.

Jiu looked at Yoohyeon and smiled sadly.

"I wish I could turn back the time and tell you what I really feel."

She lied down beside Yoohyeon and hugged the girl's waist, burying her face on Yoohyeon's neck.

"Good night, my lil pup."

«●»


	3. III (Flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon and Minji

_**2nd Year HS** _

"Yoohyeon!"

Yoohyeon, almost dropping the books she's placing on her shelves, was startled at the loud voice of her dear best friend.

"Yoobin hush! You're too loud. You might disturb the neighbors."

"I'm sorry! I just have something important to say~"

Dami was smiling ear to ear so Yoohyeon left whatever she was doing and sat beside her best friend.

"What is it?"

"Hmm, sooo... I met a girl in the music club."

"So your saying you've got a crush?"

" _N-no!_ " Dami was blushing but Yoohyeon didn't pry first.

"Her name is Handong but she told me I can call her Dong or Dongie~ She's Chinese tho and has a great voice!" Yoohyeon's eyes lighten up when she heard Chinese.

"Cool! I'm studying Chinese just recently~"

"You know it's been a month since school started and I always forget to tell you about her but yesterday, she said her best friend wants to meet me and if you would want to, Dong wants to meet you too!"

"I would love too!"

"Great~ you're the best, Yooh! I heard Dongie's a transferee for this 3rd year but her best friend's our batchmate."

"Oohhh, maybe we know her."

"Let's see!"

◎

Yoohyeon tried not to panic as she saw who Handong's bestfriend is. She _knows_ the girl. The girl has her hair colored with red and has specs on. The look she always have since the first time she saw the girl, except that her hair was dark brown before.

"Hi, I'm Kim Minji. But people call me Jiu. I am Dongie's best friend! You must be Dami or Yoobin. And you are Yoohyeon, right?" She turned to me with a bright smile.

_So her name's Jiu. Beautiful._

"Y-you know me?"

"Of course! You were at the language club!"

_Yes, and I thought you won't know me. No one ever did anyways. You're the club's secretary and I'm just a member._

"Uh, y-yes! I'm actually surprised that you know Dong."

"Nice to get to know you~"

If they weren't in a cafe, Yoohyeon most probably have screamed because of the older girl's cuteness.

Jiu noticed the girl's blush and had to stiffle a giggle

"You look like a lil puppy. You're so cute!"

"Alright, don't embarass Yoohyeon, Ji. Now let's find some seats!" Dong suggested.

Jiu draped an arm over the younger girl, leading the girls to find a seat.

 

**_3rd Year HS_ **

"Yooh baby!" she heard the familiar voice called for her and looked around to see where the girl was.

Jiu was smiling as she approached the younger girl. She's carrying an extra bag on her hands and was alone.

"Why are you here though? You knew Dami and Dongie are on a date~ You could've been alone." Jiu sat beside her as she placed the bag in between them.

"It's our group's quiet place. I always feel safe and calm here. And I know you wouldn't let me be alone." Yoohyeon winked at Jiu and the latter giggled at Yoohyeon's antics.

"Of course, Minji wouldn't let her baby feel aloneee."

_Her baby. I wish._

"Don't you think Dongie gets sad that you let me call you Minji and they call you Jiu?"

"They prefer Jiu anyways, even Dongie. Just feel priveleged, baby. And oh! I don't know but my name sounds beautiful when you say it."

_Don't blush._

"You're blushing, pup. You're so cute~"

"Kim Minji!"

"Let's eat~~ I prepare food for us!" Jiu started to place the food on the picnic mat she brought.

"Tarts!" Yoohyeon squealed seeing her favorite homemade food of Jiu.

"Of course, how can we forget the baby's favorite."

"You're the best, Minji!" Yoohyeon hugged her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Jiu was blushing but Yoohyeon was too busy eating already which is a relief to the older girl.

"Eat a lot~ it's for you!"

 

_**4th Year HS** _

"Yoob..."

Yoohyeon was lying her bed, blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm?"

"How did Dongie reacted when you confessed?"

Dami was surprised with the question. She paused her game and looked at the girl on the bed.

"Why are you asking?"

"N-nothing... I'm just curious."

"Well, she was surprised. Remember when she was always 'busy' and Jiu was always the only one who shows up? That was after I confessed. But of course, I can't take it anymore so I waited for her class to end just so she can't avoid me anymore. I asked her why she was acting that way and if I bothered her. She said no and explained. She had to sort her mind and heart. I was the first ever girl that confessed to her. She was confused because she felt happy when I confessed. So she avoided me to think, so she wouldn't end up hurting me. She confessed on that day though and poof, going strong~"

Dami and Handong have been dating for almost 6 months already and Yoohyeon was happy for them.

"Yoobin-ah... I like someone."

"I know." Hearing that, Yoohyeon quickly sat up and looked, wide eyed, at Dami.

"Y-you knew?"

"Excuse me, I am your best friend. Of course I can see it."

"..."

"It's Jiu, isn't it?"

Yoohyeon just nodded and looked down on her lap. Dami stood from Yoohyeon's mini couch and sat on the girl's bed.

"Since when?"

"Even before we knew she's Dongie's best friend. Summer before our 1st year."

"What? How?"

"She's a neighbor, don't you remember?But I first saw her when our middle school graduation was nearing. Her hair's dark brown back then but she was already wearing glasses. She was alone on the swing and was humming a song while crying. I waited until she had to go home. I looked like a creep but I followed her until she reached her home. Summer came and I always go to the playground just to see her and I would often see her alone or talking to someone at the phone. Now that I remember, she was always talking to Dongie back then. I was doing it for months making sure she gets home safe. I swear I should apologize to her someday but I just feel like protecting her after seeing her crying alone. When all of us became friends, I learned that she had to stop high school for 2 years because of the death of her father. She was able to study on high school because Dongie's family helped her. I joined the Mandarin club on our first year because I saw her join it too. That's why we knew each other."

"Yooh, go on. Tell her. I know she wouldn't take it negatively."

Yoohyeon smiled but then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"She has Bora now, remember? Ever since they've became classmates, I can see them always together. Minji often misses our meet ups because she's with Bora. They even promised to take the same school on college."

"But she tries to make it up to us, especially you. Don't you see that? She treats you more special than us."

"I saw something yesterday, Yoob."

"What is it?"

"I was on my way to Minji's classroom because she said she needs help with her tarts. And I saw her alone with Bora. Bora confessed."

"Then? That doesn't mean, Jiu likes her back."

"Minji accepted it, Yoob."

 

**_Graduation Day_ **

Jiu was crying and Yoohyeon tried her best to smile. They were at the group's private place.

"Aigoo, Minji. You're eyes are gonna get tired." Yoohyeon hugged Jiu as the other girl cried on her shoulder.

"You're leaving. Do you expect me to laugh?" Jiu manage to say within hiccups.

"I'll be just changing cities. I have to, Minji. This is too far from my aunt's place and my parents won't be around for a long time."

She knows Yoohyeon was lying.

"You could stay on dorms, it's college Yooh! You could stay with me! Or Dami or Handong! You don't even know your aunt that much. Just stay..."

"I can't, Minji-ah..."

Jiu pulled away and you could see annoyance in her eyes.

"You can, Yoohyeon! You just don't want to!"

Yoohyeon doesn't want to leave either. Yes, she could stay, but nowadays she feels so alone. Dami's dating Handong. And Jiu's always with Bora now. She feels lonely and seeing them spending less time with her, hurts her. Seeing Jiu having someone that makes her so happy hurts her.

"You couldn't even spend an hour with me anymore." Yoohyeon said, almost in a whisper.

"Yooh... baby..." Jiu frowned, feeling guilty about it. She tried to hug Yoohyeon but the younger girl stepped back. Jiu was hurt by the girl's actions but was surprised when Yoohyeon reached to hold her hands.

"Minji, I have something to say."

Before Jiu could respond, Yoohyeon had leaned to kiss the corner of the older girl's lips.

Jiu froze in her spot and stared at Yoohyeon.

"I love you, Minji. More than how you know. You make me so happy. You always take care of me. You made sure I am not alone. You listen to everything even we don't have the same interests. Your smile. It's the most beautiful smile I've seen. I can look at you all day and would fall over again. But I can't and won't even try to ruin the relationship that makes you happy. I can see that Bora makes you so happy. You even spend more time with her now. I bet she's a good person. I hope Bora treats you like a princess, more than how I take care of you. You deserve only the best. Thank you for letting me into your life. You are the most beautiful thing that has happened to me. And that will never change."

Yoohyeon reached for Jiu's face and softly caressed the girl's cheeks. She leaned to kiss the older girl's forehead and Jiu closed her eyes, not wanting to know what'll happen next. When she fluttered her eyes open, Yoohyeon was already walking away. She couldn't move. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She finally came back to her senses and tried to run after the girl.

"Yoohyeon! Kim Yoohyeon!"

_"Bora, I don't think this will work..." Jiu was looking down at her hands, feeling guilty for agreeing even if she's not sure."_

_"You like her, don't you?" She heard Bora say, and that made her look up._

_"W-what?"_

_"Yoohyeon..."_

_"How.. I..."_

_Bora smiled, and Jiu was suprised. Bora sat beside Jiu and intertwined their hands._

_"I saw how you look at her. And the way your eyes light up when you see her. You even call her your 'baby' and your 'puppy'. You should've seen yourself. You had the most beautiful smile everytime you mention her name."_

_"I'm so sorry, Bora." Jiu was crying, she felt so guilty._

_"Don't worry, Jiu. I'm not mad at you. We all deserve to be with someone who makes us happy. And in your case, it's Yoohyeon."_

_"Bora..."_

_"Don't let her go, hmm? Don't worry. You still have me. I promised, right? That if this doesn't work, I'll still be here for you. Dongie and I were already friends too, so let's not make things awkward. Go now, Jiu~ go get your lil pup!"_

But her puppy was out of sight.

"Yoohyeon. You didn't even try to hear what I have to say."

«●»


	4. IV

Yoohyeon tries to shift her position but she felt something heavy on her waist. She tried to open her eyes and that's when she felt the massive headache, making her groan.

"Y-yooh... don't move..." a groggy soft voice spoke and Yoohyeon swears she felt wide awake hearing it.

_What the hell?_

Panicking, she accidentally pushed the girl too hard making the latter almost fall on the bed.

"Why did you push me?!" Jiu managed to sit, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

_Cute. She never changed- wait are you crazy Yoohyeon??!?!?_

Yoohyeon was standing, trying to balance herself. She blinked a lot of times making sure she's not seeing things. She finally realize that it is really Jiu and slowly dropped on her knees, letting the headache take over.

"Stop looking at me like that." Jiu said. She reached for Yoohyeon and made her sit on the bed, her back leaning on the headrest.

"You stay here. I'll prepare you food." Yoohyeon tried to refuse but Jiu was already by the door.

She noticed that she isn't wearing her clothes anymore instead she had Jiu's large pink hoodie and bunny pajamas.

"Holy, did I just fucking sleep with her?"

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

Jiu came back to the room, seeing no one inside.

"Yoohyeon?"

She heard someone puking and realized that Yoohyeon was inside the bathroom. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Yooh baby? Open the door. Are you okay?" She was surprised that she blurted Yoohyeon's nickname automatically.

"Don't... o-open..."

Jiu gets more worried hearing the younger girl's weak voice.

"Please? I'm getting worried." She heard water flowing from the faucet and heard no more vomiting.

"Are you okay? Can I come in?"

Yoohyeon suddenly opened the door, walking past Jiu.

"I'll be leaving. I'm sorry I have bothered you."

Yoohyeon saw her clothes on the table near the window and picked it up.

"You're leaving _again_?"

Yoohyeon heard the change of tone of Jiu's voice and turned around to face her. Jiu was smiling sadly. There was a long silence and they were just looking at each other's eyes. Jiu decided to break the contact. She opened the closet and took some clothes.

"Here, change before leaving. And at least eat. I made some soup and breakfast. Don't leave hungry."

Jiu didn't even look at her while saying those and Yoohyeon felt guilty. It's their first reunion after 2 years and she doesn't really know what to feel.

"Jiu..."

Jiu was already by the door. She looked back and gave Yoohyeon a small smile.

"I'll be downstairs."

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

Jiu was just repeatedly stirring the cereal in front of her. She was staring blankly at the counter where she saw Yoohyeon last night. She didn't even notice a figure sitting in front of her. She came back to her senses when she felt someone hold the hand she's using for the spoon. She blinked a few times before realizing that Yoohyeon was sitting in front of her and has brought the tray she prepared for the girl.

"Eat.." Yoohyeon lifted Jiu's hand holding the spoon and placed it in front of the girl's mouth. Jiu shyly ate the food muttering a soft thank you.

Jiu was silently eating, taking only a few spoons, she still feels down that Yoohyeon's leaving again, that the girl is pushing her away again. She heard the utensils being placed on the table, so she looked up.

"You're done?" Jiu softly asked.

Yoohyeon has a frown on her face and has barely touched her food. The younger girl then stood up and took a plate and another pair of utensils. She placed it in front of Jiu and started giving portions of her breakfast to Jiu.

"Pabo Minji." Yoohyeon whispered before sitting but Jiu heard it.

Jiu smiled at the younger girl's actions. She then realized why Yoohyeon did that. Jiu used to prepare a lot of food for Yoohyeon back in high school. Lunch boxes, snacks and would often treat the girl out. Yoohyeon sometimes get annoyed by the older girl's actions because Jiu always forgets things even getting food for herself. She used to say that she just loves taking care of Yoohyeon and loves seeing her enjoy the food.

This morning she prepared a full breakfast for Yoohyeon and even a soup, while her, she was having only cereals.

"I told you to eat. How do you always forget?" Yoohyeon spoke before taking a spoonful.

"Aigoo, I'm sorry. Don't be mad, puppy."

Jiu had to mentally slap herself for using the other nickname of Yoohyeon but then she saw Yoohyeon's ears turned red and Jiu had to stiffle a laugh.

"I told you-"

"Alright, alright. You too."

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

"I told you, you don't have to take me home."

Jiu stopped her car and started to unbuckle her seatbelt, making Yoohyeon do the same.

"We're already here. Are you still gonna insist that?" Jiu chuckled.

"You never change. Still stubborn."

"Excuse you, we're both stubborn." Jiu meronged and Yoohyeon swears she need to stop blushing before Jiu even notices. She's sure that the older girl would tease her again. She doesn't know how many times she'd blushed this morning.

"Yooh..."

They were already by the gate Yoohyeon was ready to go in.

"Hmm?"

She turned around and saw Jiu looking at her feet. Yoohyeon had to smile remembering that Jiu used to do this when she's nervous but had to ask something.

"What is it? Don't be nervous."

Jiu looked up and sighed when she Yoohyeon smiling. How she missed seeing that smile.

"Are you free the next weekend?"

_Is she asking me out? What? No, Yooh what the heck. You had no chance before. What's the difference now?_

"Would you like to go out with me?"

_Oh, fuck. What exactly is happening?_

"Min- Jiu, I-" Yoohyeon doesn't know what to say.

"Minji. Call me Minji, please." Jiu said.

"Minji, I just broke up with my ex. Literally, last last night. I don't know."

_Oh, shoot. The call._

"That was... when you called..."

"I'm sorry for the call--"

"Yoohyeon, I'm not rushing you or what. I'm sorry. I was just nervous." She literally smacked her forehead and Yoohyeon had to stop her hand. "At least, just let me catch up with you. Don't push me again this time. Just please, don't leave me again. Let's just catch up. Don't think of it as a date then. I just miss you so much. I just want you back."

_Minji, did you forget that I liked you back then. Why are you doing this?_

She's confused with Jiu's words as it sounds like she want to ask her on the date.

"Minji..."

"Let me be at least your friend again. I swear, no one has ever cared for me the way you do when you left. Dongie is a different case. And Bora, too. I just miss us. I miss taking care of you too. Don't avoid me please. You didn't even let me speak before. You cut the communication without even hearing me out. I'm pleading you not to do it this time."

Yoohyeon felt guilty when she saw pain in Jiu's eyes. She was wrong for leaving back then, but she didn't know what to do so she avoided Jiu at all costs.

"I'm sorry, I was just so immature back then."

"Don't worry I'm not mad. Just please, I want us back." Jiu was sadly looking at her straight to the eyes.

"Saturday it is. 5 pm." Yoohyeon said.

As if it's the cue, Jiu widely smiled and lunged forward to hug Yoohyeon tight.

"Thank you, baby. I missed you so so much."

Jiu pulled away from the hug and Yoohyeon saw her favorite smile again.

"It's n-not a date like date date r-right?"

Jiu had to control her frown and still smiled. She understands where Yoohyeon is coming from. Yoohyeon doesn't even know what she feels so she've decided to take the process. She doesn't want to disappoint the girl in any way. She was wrong at suddenly blurting things that might confuse the girl.

"It's _not_ , don't worry."

Yoohyeon felt like explaining but she thought that Jiu doesn't even like her that way. But there's this look in Jiu's eyes that made her confused. She felt as if Jiu still have something to say.

"You just broke up _so maybe next time_. See you, puppy."

Jiu had kissed her cheek and left her frozen on her spot.

_Next time? What did she just say?_

Jiu was by her car already and waved at Yoohyeon. Jiu was laughing at how flushed Yoohyeon was. She decided to tease the girl more so she blew a kiss.

"Kim Minji!"

Jiu's laugh got louder that she even heard it on her spot.

"What the hell is actually happening? Kim Minji what are you doing?" Yoohyeon said to herself as she watch Jiu's car drove off.

She doesn't want to assume but Jiu is making her more confused than ever.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Yoohyeon turned around and saw Dami by the gate. Her jaw dropped as she looked wide eyed at her best friend.

"You're home?! AND YOU LEFT ME WITH KIM MINJI?!??!?"

"Oops."

"Lee Yoobin, you're such a dick."

Yoohyeon tried to reach Dami's neck but the girl was quick to hold the taller girl's hand.

"You've been swearing too much after the break up. This is a new Yoohyeon. But hey thank me later, 'puppy'."

Yoohyeon clenched her jaws while Dami just laughed it off.

"Let's go inside. Dongie's here."

"Heck, even Dongie left her own house and her best friend."

Dami started to walk back inside so Yoohyeon followed.

"Oh, stop complaining. I know you're still confused why you woke up with different clothes."

Now that Yoohyeon remembered, she felt herself blushing again.

"Did we-"

"Ask Jiu, dumbass." Dami laughed.

Yoohyeon had enough of the teasing and smacked Dami's head.

"I swear, I would want to kick your asses right now."

"You can't hurt Dongie. And Jiu? You? Hurting Jiu? Oh please, Yooh and Ji~ sitting on a tree--"

"HANDONG GET YOUR DUMBASS GIRLFRIEND AWAY FROM ME OR YOU'LL BE KISSING BLOODY LIPS LATER."

«●»


	5. V.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Part of Chapter 5

_"Dami, is Yoohyeon with you?"_

_"No, I'm with Dongie. I thought she's with you? Why? What happened?"_

_"Something happened, and then she left me. Can you try reaching out to her? I need to tell her something."_

_"Okay, okay. Calm down hmm? Come here and we'll talk."_

_Jiu dropped the call and tried to call Yoohyeon again but she wasn't able to. Her number was blocked. She tried texting the girl but it's the same. She tried reaching her through her sms but her accounts are also blocked._

_"Yoohyeon-ah why are you doing this?"_

_◎_

_"Yooh, it's been months. Don't you miss her?" Dami tried to open the topic again. Yoohyeon had always been avoiding it but that doesn't mean Dami would give up. Jiu is her friend too._

_Yoohyeon was typing away on her laptop. Dami sighed as she felt disappointed again._

_"... I do." Yoohyeon suddenly spoke. Too soft... and sad._

_"Yooh..." Yoohyeon looked up and gave her a small smile._

_"I felt guilty. That I did that. That I just left her without letting her speak. But I'm also afraid. This is the first time I felt this, and I'm afraid to get rejected. Minji is someone very special. And I want to keep her as a good memory."_

_"But you didn't get to hear what she has to say. It might be something good. You're being unfair, you know. Do you think that she wasn't gonna get hurt? You left her and she didn't even get to explain or speak. She's your friend, at least. And you said couldn't hurt Jiu, in any way. Why are you doing this? She never stopped reaching out to you even if it's a year already."_

_Yoohyeon was hurt. Not because Dami wasn't on her side but because she broke her promise of not hurting Jiu. But what could she do? She was afraid and too ashamed to even face Jiu._

_"I'm a coward, Yoobin."_

_"Think about it Yoohyeon. Don't let yourself lose Jiu. It's not too late."_

_-_

"Are you okay?" 

Yoohyeon snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand over her own. She looked at the person on the driver's seat and sighed. She didn't notice that Jiu had stopped the car. Jiu was frowning and looking straight through her eyes.

"Is this it?"

"Ani, we're not yet there. Are you sure we should go today? Are you okay?"

Yoohyeon smiled. Jiu's caring as always. Even after ghosting the girl for 2 years, here she is still caring for the younger girl.

"I'm fine, Minji. I'm sorry for worrying you. I was just thinking about something."

Yoohyeon could see in Jiu's eyes that she wanted to know what it was but the older girl didn't speak. 

"I'll tell you, soon... Don't worry." It was Yoohyeon's turn to hold Jiu's hand making the older girl smile.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

"Is this where I think it is?" Yoohyeon was observing the place where Jiu's parking her car.

"Hmm. Let's go~ we still have to go somewhere!" 

They were at Jiu's home. The neighborhood where she met Jiu. 

"Yoohyeon? Is that you?" Jiu's mom was smiling widely at the young girl.

"Yes, auntie. It's me." The woman hugged the girl and Yoohyeon could see Jiu smiling at them.

"It's been a long time, dear. I'm glad you visited."

Yoohyeon looked at Jiu, trying to ask for help.

"Eomma~ I know you missed Yoohyeonnie but we need to go to the school first! I'll let you hog her later!" 

Jiu then pulled Yoohyeon upstairs and her mother could only shake her head.

"The school? Are we going to your university? But you don't have schedule today, right?" 

"Yep, we're going to the school. And nope, not on my university. We're visiting our middle school!"

"Jinja?" Yoohyeon's eyes lighted up. In those two years, she barely visited this neighborhood. Only Dami's parents who but never really went out.

"Let's go?" Yoohyeon could only nod as Jiu was pulling her again.

She could laugh at how Jiu was all giddy and excited for this day. It was as if they weren't college students. 

"Are we going to _our spot_?" 

Jiu turned to look at her but the older girl only smiled, her eyes making crescents.

"Mom~ We'll be using the bike!"

"Sure. Be careful, honey!"

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

"Wow. These are still alive?" 

Jiu kept 2 bikes at their garage, the other one for Handong. They, four, used to ride the bikes every weekend, Jiu with Yoohyeon and Handong with Dami.

"Do you want to ride Dongie's?"

_I can, but do I want to. But I'm used on riding with you. But you could ride Dongie's since she isn't here. You could bother Jiu. Yoohyeon, why are you thinking these stuff. You should probably used Dongie's. But--_

"You're spacing out too much. Just ride with me then." 

The girl winked as if she read Yoohyeon's mind. Her ears turned read and Jiu could only laugh. 

"Hop on, puppy." Jiu said, with a big grin.

"I'll 'drive'."

Jiu didn't speak instead she quickly switched places with Yoohyeon. The younger girl was ready to pedal when she felt Jiu clutching her shirt.

"Do you want to _fall_?"

Yoohyeon didn't let Jiu respond.  Instead, she grabbed Jiu's arms and wrapped it on her waist. As if it's the cue, Jiu tightened the hug and rested her head on Yoohyeon's back. With that Yoohyeon started to pedal.

"I already _fell_ , puppy." Jiu whispered to herself.

But Yoohyeon heard it.

«●»


	6. V.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Chapter 5

But Yoohyeon was dumb.

"You did? When? Were you hurt? You're the best biker among us, how could that happen?"

Jiu softly laughed. _Pabo Yoohyeon_. Yoohyeon slowed down, afraid that Jiu might _fall_ again.

"Dumb dumb, puppy. Faster, the food will turn cold~"

"What?! I'm dumb?!!??" Yoohyeon almost lost control.

"Yah~ I don't want to _fall_ again!" Purposely saying 'again' to make it less obvious.

_You won't be there to catch me. You already catch another._

"Stop calling me dumb then." 

Yoohyeon pedaled faster making Jiu laugh louder. Hearing Jiu's laugh made Yoohyeon smile.

"Totoro~ Here we come~!" 

◎

"You really shouted 'Totoro' back there? Crazy." Jiu was lying on the grass as Yoohyeon was placing the food on the mat.

"They'll probably think it's you. You were the one who used to shout it back then." Yoohyeon meronged at Jiu, receiving a smack on the arm.

They used to joke that Totoro would appear someday on their private spot. It was located at the farthest corner of the open field, under a small tree. The joke came up when Jiu brought her Totoro stuffed toy one time just so she could sleep. She forgot to bring it home and when they came back, the stuffed toy was gone. They looked for it for a week before discovering that someone placed it on one of the branches.

" _Totoro_ missed you." She heard Jiu said.

Yoohyeon was lying down beside Jiu. She turned to look at the girl and saw Jiu already looking at her.

"I missed _Totoro_ too. So much." Jiu smiled. She knows Yoohyeon knew what she meant.

"Can I hug you?" 

Without words, Yoohyeon extended her arm to let Jiu use it as a pillow. Jiu hugged the girl on the waist and Yoohyeon started humming some song.

There was a comfortable silence. Both were enjoying the moment and the calming aura of the place.

"It's my first time going back her after two years."

"Jinja?"

"Hmm, I'm glad you've thought of this place. It's as if it takes all the pain and tiredness away."

"You used to tell me that back then. I planned on taking you on a movie but I remember what just happened to you. I thought that this place could help."

"Thank you, Minji. You really know how to make me feel at ease."

Jiu hugged Yoohyeon tighter and started to fidget on Yoohyeon's shirt.

"What is it, Minji?" Yoohyeon knew almost every gesture of Jiu. She knew Jiu wants to ask something.

"Who's Singnie? Was she your girlfriend?" 

Yoohyeon was playing with Jiu's hair. She contemplated if she should tell Jiu. Are they already okay? Should she really tell Jiu?

"Uhm, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it..."

"Ani, I was just thinking of where to start."

◎

Yoohyeon was alone in the living room, drinking her hot choco. Jiu has promised to take her home but Jiu's mom had insisted them to stay for the night. 

"Puppy..." She turned to the where the voice is coming from. She saw Jiu standing by the hallway with a box in her arms. Yoohyeon quickly went up to help the older girl. Jiu then starts to set up the TV.

"What are these?"

"You'll see."

Jiu then inserted one of the tapes on the player. Suddenly, a video of the four of them played.

"Was these our tapes? You kept it all?"

"Of course. These are treasured memories." 

Jiu sat beside Yoohyeon who's busy watching the videos. While the younger girl was busy, Jiu was also busy watching her puppy. She felt good to see Yoohyeon smiling. Yoohyeon was quiet after she told the story of her and 'Singnie'. She understood that Yoohyeon is still in pain, but she also felt sad that she wasn't even there to protect Yoohyeon. 

"I missed the old times. College sucks big time and people aren't as true as _you_."  Yoohyeon spoke.

"Don't worry. I won't let you be alone this time. I won't let you leave again." Jiu was looking at her lap. She was afraid that Yoohyeon might disagree.

Yoohyeon then hold Jiu's hand, making the other girl look up. Yoohyeon just smiled at her, making Jiu smile too.

_This time, I won't let you go. This time, I won't let you leave. This time, I'll make things right. I'll mend your heart. I'll hold your hand. I'll be with you. I'll  love you. Until I'll hear you say it again. That you love me too._

«●»


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon let's Jiu in again. She had her doubts of messing things up like what had happened, but this is Jiu. Her Minji who had never purposely hurt her, who always corrects her but still forgives her. Jiu cares for her one and only puppy and it had never change. Jiu's love is more than the mistakes they have done.

Yoohyeon was studying when she received a text from Jiu.

**_KMJ_**

_Yoohyeonnie_ ****

 

Yoohyeon smiled to herself knowing these kind of gestures of Jiu.

_**KYH** _

_Yes? Is the bunny bored? 👀_

 

Since that weekend, Jiu never stopped contacting Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon even reaccepted Jiu's requests on her social media accounts. It's been 2 weeks and Jiu was consistent. Yoohyeon didn't bother since Jiu was her best friend. Their friendship is what's more important now. And she believed she had move on already ever since Siyeon came.

**_KMJ_ **

_Hmmm :(( Can I call you then?_

_**KYH** _

_Right now? I'm studying missy 😛_

**_KMJ_**

_Video! I promise I won't bother youuu~ I'll just watch you 😞😞 Pleaseee puppyyyy~_

_**KYH** _

_Fine, go on then._

 

Not even a second passed and her phone already started ringing.

"You miss me that much, huh?"

"Nah, just bored." Jiu teased.

"Oh, fine then. Bye Minji~" Yoohyeon pretended to drop the video call.

"Andwae~ Yah!"

Yoohyeon could only laugh because Jiu was pouting. _Cute._  

"Eodiseo? You aren't at home?" By home, Yoohyeon meant her old neighborhood.

"I'll be staying with Handong until semester finishes. My home's too far."

Yoohyeon nodded and then proceeded to study again. Jiu did as what she promised. She didn't bother the younger girl and just watched her. She found herself smiling at how Yoohyeon focuses so hard on her books, her eyes slightly squinting and her nose scrunched.

Yoohyeon made sure not to ignore Jiu though. She would glance at her phone and sees Jiu smiling. She would smile back and would make a sign on her hands. Yoohyeon's actually somehow afraid, that she's being close with Jiu again. She still has a lot of things kept to herself, it's as if they were back to what they used to be but she isn't as open as before. Maybe because Jiu is her first love. Or Maybe because she'd built a barrier again because of what happened to Siyeon. But Jiu is her friend. Her best friend, and that's a different case. She was her first love, but that was over. Or so she thought.

"Just 30 more minutes Minji-ah. Mianhae~" Yoohyeon snapped herself out of her deep thought. She'd glanced to Jiu and saw the older girl's heavy eyes.

"Kwaenchana~ Take your time puppy."

Those 30 minutes passed quickly and soon Yoohyeon was finished. She fixed her table and proceeded to lie on her bed.

"Aren't you sleepy? It's already 10 pm." Yoohyeon asked as she saw Jiu rubbing her tired eyes.

"I am. But I still want to talk to you."

 _I'm being unfair._ Yoohyeon thought. Jiu seemed to forget what Yoohyeon did back then. It was like as long as they're in good terms again, Jiu didn't bother to remember how Yoohyeon had left her. Jiu had forgiven her but Yoohyeon still can't forgive herself. She felt bad for having doubts of restoring this friendship while Jiu seems unbothered. _But what has she got to say back then? They were all telling me that I should've let her explain._

"You should rest, bunny. It's Wednesday tomorrow and you have classes, right? Don't worry, I'll still be picking you up."

Ever since that weekend, Jiu had insisted on picking Yoohyeon up. Jiu said it's not something new, _"Just like what I used to do."_ She even asked help for Dami to help her convince Yoohyeon. Of course, Yoohyeon gave in. A week after, Yoohyeon did the same and picks Jiu up whenever she's free too.

"Sing me to sleep?" Jiu asked with a soft voice, blinking to the screen.

"Don't watch me then. Close your eyes already." Jiu nodded and soon had her eyes closed.

 _nuneul tteuji malgo nal bwayo_  
_haru jongil nae gyeoteman itge haejulge_  
_kkaeneun sungan sarajyeobeoril_  
_naneun neoye nuneul baraboneun ge dain geol_

 _nega eomneun shigan sogeseo_  
_nan tteonabeorigo shipeo_  
_ijeobeorin gieok sogeman_  
_namainneunde_

 _Lullaby oneureun gaji ma_  
_i noraereul bulleojulge_  
_achimi balgawado gyeote isseojweo (Everyday)_  
_i jarieseo maeil gidaryeotjiman_  
_naeildo geureol jashini naneun eomneun georyo_

While Yoohyeon was singing, it was her turn to watch Jiu. The girl looks so beautiful even if she's almost asleep. The calm look, Yoohyeon felt good whenever she sees Jiu being at ease, especially now, sleeping with a smile on her face. This made her realize how empty she was after leaving Jiu. Dami was there but Jiu had become her pillar. And not having her for those 2 years was hard for Yoohyeon. Might sound dumb but Yoohyeon had somehow always depend on Jiu. Siyeon came, but it was as if she needs so much effort to make the girl stay. And with Jiu, it was all effortless. As if, she doesn't need to try hard to please the older girl. Jiu would stay, no matter what. 

Yoohyeon smiled sadly at the sight in front of her. She was indeed unfair. Soon, she saw Jiu's steady breathing, and the phone dropping from Jiu's hands.

"Good night, my bunny. Sleep tight."

Yoohyeon thought of having a proper  talk with Jiu. They were spending time for 2 weeks already but never really talked about what had happened. Yoohyeon decided to sleep, leaving the video call on and listening to Jiu's breaths as lullaby.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

**_LSY_**

_Yoohyeon :(_

_Baby please let's talk_

_Don't leave me on read please :( Yoohyeon I miss you_

_Yoohyeonn 😭_

 

If Jiu was consistent, so was Siyeon. Yoohyeon sighed. _Why won't she just stop? She have Sua now._ Her heart hurt. But she can't cry right now. She'll be picking Jiu and her dear best friend might get worried.

She didn't tell Jiu about Sua. Jiu also doesn't know about Siyeon's name either since Sua might be telling stories to Jiu. What Jiu knows is only the name "Singnie". The older girl also doesn't know about Singnie's promise, the one about _unrequited_ love. The only story Jiu knows was how Yoohyeon met her, how the girl had pursued her, and how she had cheated but of course not telling it was with Sua.

**_KYH_ **

_Yoobin-ah :(_

**_LYB_ **

_Itold you to block her. Jiu would say the same. Handong too._

**_KYH_ **

_I can't. I don't know what'll happen if I won't get to see her face anymore._

**_LYB_ **

_Really Yooh? How could you say that? You were able to break up with her. You can with Jiu, who didn't even purposely hurt you, but you can't with Siyeon? I'm sorry but this sounds so unfair._

**_KYH_ **

_Why are you even comparing Singnie with Minji?_

 

On the other side, Dami wanted to tell Jiu's secret so bad just to make Yoohyeon see why. But she had promised Jiu and Handong. They all agreed that it's for Jiu only to tell.

_**LYB**_

_Look, I'm not comparing them. Jiu's my friend. Our best friend. I know you get what I mean. Siyeon WAS my friend too. But she cheated on you. Jiu, whether it's unrequited or not, deserved to explain herself before. And knowing Jiu, she wouldn't be selfish and avoid you just because you confessed. She cares for you. And here you are, running after someone who didn't care about your feelings but hers only. Stop it already, Yooh. I know you know what's the right thing to do._

**_KYH_ **

_Minji didn't like me back. Singnie did._

_**LYB** _

_Even so. Did Siyeon even prioritize you and your feelings? All that has been happening was you trying your best to do what makes her happy and her trying to change you for her own sake._

 

Dami was right. When Yoohyeon can't even say no, it's always Dami who had to knock her head and make her realize things. Even if the girl was months younger, Dami had always been her protector.

"YOOHYEONNIEEE~" 

**_KYH_ **

_Minji is here. Let's talk later. I love you, Yoobin-ah :(_

_**LYB**_

_I love you too, idiot._

 

She lifted her head and hid her phone on her pocket. Jiu was running with a big smile on her face and people started looking at her.

Yoohyeon couldn't even get embarrassed . The only thing she could think of is how happy Jiu looked. She regretted hurting Jiu because she only thought of herself. She broke her promise of never hurting her precious best friend. 

"You're early. How's your day?" Yoohyeon had to pinch Minji's cheek before taking the books the older girl was carrying. Minji made a face but still smiled.

"Our prof dismissed us early. And oh! My day was great! We had a special activity of learning the meaning of different flowers and it's so much fun!"

"Really? Could you share it then? I'll teach you Japanese this time!"

"My pleasure, pup! But are we going home already?" 

"Ani, Dami and Handong are having some snacks at home. They told me to bring you over. Let's go?"

Jiu could only nod as she happily linked her arms with Yoohyeon.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

"It's your first time here, right?"

Jiu nodded before plopping herself next to Yoohyeon. Dami and Handong went out to buy more food since it's almost dinner time. They've been watching movies since afternoon.

"Yoohyeonnie, I have a question."

"Hmmm?"

"The night you called. You said you were going to call Dami? But why isn't she home that time? You said this is both your home. I used to ask Dami about you but she had promised you to never say anything. Is it okay if I know?"

"Yoobin and I used to share this dorm on the start of college. But since her university was nearer to Dongie's house, she'd rented another near there. But she visits here whenever she wanted to that's why we both call it home. She was always with Handong though. Things change but they don't. They're inseparable. I'm usually alone because of that. You know they both took the same course. But that didn't make me lonely because I had Singnie back then. But now... You know."

Jiu could only nod. She reached for Yoohyeon's hand and intertwined it with hers, laying her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder. She wanted Yoohyeon to feel her comfort. They fell into comfortable silence as Yoohyeon continued to watch her movie.

Jiu had tried to stay awake but she was getting sleepy. She slightly turned her body to Yoohyeon, hugging the girl's arm. She buried her face on Yoohyeon's neck as softly blowing air on it.

_Fuck, Minji._

"Don't. It tickles." Yoohyeon tried staying calm when the truth is her heart's pounding so hard.

"Wae~ Is my puppy blushing?" Jiu teased.

"Minji." Yoohyeon tried to sound cold which only made Jiu chuckle.

"Fine, fine. Hehe sorry, baby. Can I take a nap though? I'm sleepy." 

_Why am I getting this affected? Of course she would call you nicknames. Get used to it, Kim Yoohyeon._

Yoohyeon released her arm from Jiu's hug and draped it over the girl's shoulder. Jiu moved closer, hugging Yoohyeon's waist tight.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up when they arrived." Jiu could only nod, quickly falling asleep after.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

"We're he--" Handong quickly clamped a hand over Dami's mouth when she saw the two people on the couch. Jiu was still hugging Yoohyeon, and the younger girl had fallen asleep too.

"Look at them. It's as if nothing had happened before." Handong smiled at the cute sight.

They headed to the kitchen to prepare the food they bought.

"I'm glad Yoohyeon's giving Jiu a chance. What I mean by that is she's letting Jiu in again. I hope nothing goes wrong this time. Yoohyeon might take time moving on though. She had loved Siyeon almost as much as Jiu." Dami said.

"Almost as much? Just how much does that kiddo love Jiu? As what I saw, she loves Siyeon so much. So does that means she loved Jiu more?" 

Dami nodded, smiling at the memories. Memories when Jiu was almost the only topic Yoohyeon would talk about.

"You sound as if you never witnessed how whipped Yoohyeon is for Jiu. And Jiu to Yoohyeon. But you know, she'd somehow built a barrier for herself after she confessed to Jiu. Yoohyeon was that dumb for not letting Jiu speak first." 

"Both of them are dumb for assuming before even trying." Handong said, making Dami laugh.

"I'm glad it wasn't too hard with you before, except when you spent almost a week avoiding me because I confessed." Dami had pouted. Seeing this made Handong kiss her girlfriend's pout.

"I was confused, okay? But look at us now. Those two are surely envious." Handong had this smirk making Dami chuckle.

"Aigoo~ come here my princess." Dami pulled Handong for a hug, wrapping her arms on the girl's waist. Handong wrapped her arms on Dami's neck and pecked her girlfriend's lips again.

"Let's make sure these dumbasses end up being together." Dami said and Handong nodded. Both smiled at each other before deciding to wake the two girls up.

«●»


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiu starts to doubt herself. Does she still have a chance? Yoohyeon is so near yet it's seem like she cannot reach her.

Yoohyeon and Dami arrived first on their spot. The four girls have decided to spend the weekend together before their midterms arrived. They prepared the mats and waited for the other girls to arrived. Minutes later, Handong and Jiu had arrived with the food they prepared for the day. 

"Minji?" Yoohyeon asked hopefully. She sat beside Jiu, smiling ear to ear.

Jiu was sitting at the corner of the mat placing the food carefully while Handong and Dami were talking by the swing. Yes, Jiu decided to put up a small swing hanging on the tree a year ago. Yoohyeon was the one who suggested it but things happened. She decided to still do Yoohyeon's wish, hoping that the younger girl would still come back.

Jiu smiled and shook her head as she took out a lunchbox, especially for Yoohyeon. "Special tarts for Ms. Kim Yoohyeon."  

"Hehe, Thank you~" 

Jiu gave her only a small smile. She was happy to be able to do this for Yoohyeon again, but she wasn't dumb. She notices everything but acts unbothered so she wouldn't worry the girls.

"Dongie~ Here! Have some!" The younger girl had speedwalked to where the chinese girl is. Yoohyeon pick a large tart and gave it carefully to Handong.

_I'm right. It's not the same. See?_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Dami smiling at her. Dami sat beside Jiu as they watched the other two talk. Yoohyeon was sitting at a big root while telling Handong about her increasing grades in Mandarin.

"Don't worry. Dongie won't steal your girl. And! She wouldn't cheat on me." Dami tried to make the atmosphere lighther. Jiu could only chuckle at her friend's words.

"You know it's not that."

"Hmm. Just give her a little time. You know how she was so dependent to you back then. Leaving you was her choice and she knew too well that it was a wrong one. I'm not as caring as you by actions and Dongie doesn't want to replace you. It's just that Yoohyeon needs someone like you and Dongie being your best friend, the both of you have some similar traits. Dong's like a mother you know. So don't worry. She doesn't see you as a ' _mother_ '." 

"That was once what her classmates see and yeah, I'm just her best friend."

_Maybe if they didn't say that, I would've been more confident._

"It was all in the past Jiu. She doesn't really care about what they said, right? She didn't care for on what people think unless it's what you think too. Her heart once belongs to you. I'm not keeping your hopes up for nothing, Jiu. I've known her since we were little. Don't give up on her. It's only you that I can entrust Yoohyeon with. No one has ever cared for her and loved her the way you do."

"Do I still stand a chance? I spend time almost everyday with her, and I notice everything Dami. She still wants her Singnie back. I was her first love. Was."

"Am I hearing this right? You sound like you want to give up already. You didn't wait to get to be with her for 2 years just for nothing."

"I didn't know she had a girlfriend. Moreover, love someone who loved her back. She thought I didn't."

"And it's because you let what those people think get to you. I'm not blaming you but don't you trust Yoohyeon? She had a girlfriend. A girl who didn't treat her right. I didn't tell you because it was our deal. That I'll only try to convince Yoohyeon, and it's all up to her. That I can't just force her to meet up with you. You said you'll wait. I know that Singnie was my friend, well I'm kinda forced to be because of Yoohyeon. Don't get me wrong, she is nice enough, but I didn't like her for Yoohyeon. Then see, she did something I couldn't just forget. She cheated, Jiu. Yoohyeon is my bestfriend. And you are my best friend. I see and notice everything too. I won't let both my best friends end up hurting just because of a friend. Yoohyeon's too nice to even get mad for too long. She realizes stuff but she would still choose to see the 'good' side of people, even no matter how much they've hurt her. That woman isn't for Yoohyeon. You might or might not be too. But you wouldn't know if you'll let it pass again this time. You are special to Yoohyeon. Very special. She might not be able to express it fully again this time and she might have built her barriers, but she misses you. And she loves you. Her one and only Minji. I know you can see it in her eyes. You just have to make her love you the same and as much as before. You know what? As to what I've seen, her love for Siyeon didn't even reach how much she loves you back then. You have a special place in her heart, Jiu. Make her feel how much you've fallen for her. Make her fall for you again. Don't let your own doubts ruin you. Think again, Jiu. It's Yoohyeon after all."

Dami's little speech made Jiu tear up. She doesn't know if Yoohyeon will ever feel the same again. Yoohyeon was back but seems a little distant than what they used to be. But Dami was right. She wouldn't know if she wouldn't try. It was _her_ Yoohyeon after all. Yoohyeon is worth the pain. They might end up together or not, as long as Yoohyeon will be happy in the end. It's what's important.

"Minji, Kwaenchanha?" 

Yoohyeon was frowning as she sat in front of Jiu. This had made Jiu tear up more as she laugh, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I'm fine. Just had a talk with Dami."

"Yoobin-ah! What did you dooo?"

"I did nothing!" Dami raised both of her hands.

"Binnie, come with me for a while. I have to look at something." Dongie said, giving her a look while motioning at the two. Dami quickly followed waving at her two friends.

"Are you really okay? Is there something bothering you? Are you hurting?"  Yoohyeon wiped the tears on Jiu's cheeks. She removed strands of the girl's hair that's been sticking to her temples.

_No secrets. But do not confess yet._

"I was just feeling a little bit bad. You seem distant. Maybe because we just reunited again. You kept looking for Dongie instead of me. You used to go to me first. And you don't even tell me stuff unless I initiate the talk. I just felt like I lost you when I let you leave before. I just miss us. I miss you. I don't know. I'm sorry I'm making a big deal out of it. Dami said that I should give you time. I'm willing to wait, trust me. It's just that I feel like my efforts aren't enough. I'm so sorry, Yoohyeon-ah." 

Jiu had started to cry again. Yoohyeon was surprised. She didn't expect that Jiu was feeling this way all along. Yoohyeon then wrapped her arms around the older girl to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I don't know, maybe you're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you again. I'm sorry."

Jiu released from the hug and held Yoohyeon's hand instead.

"Hush puppy, you don't need to apologize. I do understand. You don't need to force yourself. I just really miss you." Jiu tried not to but ended up pouting.

What Yoohyeon did next surprised her. Yoohyeon leaned forward and had kissed her forehead. Yoohyeon's lips lingered for a while making her eyes close. Just like what she did back then. 

Jiu gasped, fluttering her eyes open. Tears started to form on her eyes making Yoohyeon was worried even more. She cupped Yoohyeon's face with both of her hand as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"You're here, right? You're in front of me. You're here. You're not leaving me, right?" 

Yoohyeon now understood what had just happened. She hugged Jiu, tighter this time, kissing the top of the older girl's head.

"I'm not leaving. Not anymore. I promise. I won't do the same mistake. I won't leave you, Minji. I won't hurt you again. I'll be here. Even how many times you close your eyes, when you open, you'll still see me."

Jiu had buried her face on Yoohyeon's neck, tears flowing. She hugged the girl's waist tight, afraid to let go. They stayed like that, with Yoohyeon caressing Jiu's back.

Once Jiu had calmed down, Yoohyeon lifted the girl's chin to wipe her face. Yoohyeon gave her water to drink and wiped her sweat too. 

"I actually made something for you, for today." Yoohyeon said. Jiu just looked at her, taking it as a cue.

Yoohyeon reached for her bag and put out a lunchbox.

Jiu was confused and surprised . She's the one who always prepares their lunchboxes.

"What's this?" Jiu spoke, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Open it." And there she saw Yoohyeon's big smile again.

Jiu opened the lunchbox and saw tarts with different flavors. Her eyes went wide as she looked back to Yoohyeon.

"You used to make tarts for me. Special and not the ones you give to Dami and Dongie. So I wanted to do the same. It won't be as delicious as all of the tarts you made for me but hope it tastes good though."

Jiu's heart fluttered at what Yoohyeon did. She looked down to the tarts and back to Yoohyeon. She picked the pink colored one assuming it's strawberry. It is and she swears it tastes so good. She could eat it all day. Jiu picked another one and chewed slowly before swallowing it. She stayed silent looking at the tarts on her lap. She wiped the corner of her lips before looking back at Yoohyeon, now pouting.

"Does it taste bad? Don't you--" Yoohyeon's words were cut off, her face turning red.

Jiu had kissed her cheeks, almost near the corner of her lips.

"Thank you. I love it. It tastes great, especially when it's from you." 

"Y-you're welcome..." 

"We're baaack!" 

Yoohyeon quickly fanned herself and she swears she heard Jiu's giggles. She regained her composure before moving nearer to Jiu to give space to the other two.

"Woah, are those tarts?" Dami's hands were almost quick but Yoohyeon's were quicker. 

"Nah-uh. For Minji only." Yoohyeon meronged.

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

"Dumbass."

"Whipped." 

"You--" 

Yoohyeon smirked while Handong raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Whipped huh." They heard Handong spoke.

"I'm going to kick you dumb ass. I swear." Dami said to Yoohyeon making the taller girl laugh.

"Try me."

Dami pretended to smack Yoohyeon and it's Jiu's time to interfere.

"Nah-uh, not my puppy." Jiu had pulled Yoohyeon closer, her arms draping over the girl's shoulder.

"Bullies."

Yoohyeon hugged Jiu's waist as she stuck her tongue out to her best friend. Dami wasn't mad though. She was actually happy. That, finally, the four of them are complete. And seeing her best friend's smiles bigger and more genuine. 

"Thank me, I can't go against Jiu." Dami said.

"You love me, shut up." Yoohyeon grinned making Dami smile.

"I'm sleepy, Binnie. I'll take a nap." Handong said, lying down and leaning her head on Dami's lap.

"Sleep tight, princess." Dami said.

"Minjiii~ I'm sleepy too." Yoohyeon whined. Dami rolled her eyes.

Yoohyeon had already lied down and has her eyes close. Dami looked at Jiu and gave her a look. Jiu nodded and mouthed "Thank you". Jiu looked down to the girl sleeping on her lap. She reached for the girl's cheeks, caressing it with her thumb. She saw Yoohyeon's small smile as the younger girl leaned more to the touch.

"Sleep well..." _My love._

«●»


	9. VIII: Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of what Dami and Jiu was talking about in the previous chapter ++ how Bora and Jiu met.

Yoohyeon sat beside Yuju since they're meeting up with their groupmates for their Laboratory experiment output. Yuju asked her to be in her group since she saw that no one's taking Yoohyeon in. Dami became Yuju's friend on the first year of high school. She is classmates with her and Yoohyeon before. Dami was more outgoing so she got closer with the girl. On their sophomore and junior year they were separated, but Yuju and Yoohyeon who became classmates again on their senior year.

"Yoohyeon, I heard you dumped Soobin?" Jaeyeong asked. They just finished their output and were just talking.

Yoohyeon just nodded, not bothering to look up from her phone. Jiu just sent a text that she's near the area so she could pick the younger girl up. She wasn't really friends with her groupmates. except for Yuju.

"Wow, you were lucky she likes you. Every girl and guy I know are like head over heals for her." It was Gureum's turn to speak.

"Hmm, then count me out. I don't. She's nice but I really just don't like her." Yoohyeon nonchalantly said.

"Why? You like that hag instead?" Jiwon spoke, making the girls burst into laughter.

"Hey, shush. You're making Yoohyeon uncomfortable." Yuju spoke but her friends won't listen.

The statement made Yoohyeon look up. They were laughing as if what they said wasn't offending.

"What did you say?" Yoohyeon's voice was calm but her eyes shows that she isn't pleased.

"What? I heard that Soobin doesn't really like seeing that Jiu with you. You two were too close. Why look for someone older when someone prettier and better likes you? Hello~ it's  Chae Soobin. Pretty, rich, famous and smart! Jiu isn't that even pretty. I mean why are you even friends with her. Heard she stopped for 2 years that's why she's still on the 4th year instead of being on her 2nd year in college. And her best friend who was a transferee was even a year higher. See? A bad influence, Yoohyeon. At least, Soobin unnie graduated at the right time. I know you're smart. Choose your friends, Soobin a big catch and a good model. Bet your 'mom' can't even solve these trigonometric problems. Maybe that's why she sto--"

Yoohyeon was mad. She could take any criticism towards her but not when it's about Jiu.

Slamming her hand on the table, her groupmates were startled at the sudden outburst. Yuju had stood up, trying to calm Yoohyeon down.

"You don't know Minji. You weren't her friends. All of you don't know anything so shut the fuck up!  Mess with me but don't ever try to mock Minji. If you look up so much on Soobin unnie then go fucking ask her on a date, cowards. And no, she doesn't hate Minji. She calmly accepted my decision and she respects Minji. Correct your infos first before speaking. You know, Soobin unnie wouldn't like it if she knew what all of you have said." 

The girls were speechless. Yoohyeon was usually quiet and seeing her burst like this made them very surprised and mad.

"Yoohyeon-ah..." she her a soft voice call her name. 

  
Soon, she felt a hand touch her clenched fist on the table. Her hands relaxed but she was still breathing heavily. She knew very well who was the person. From the scent to the hands. And from the wide eyes the girls had as they look at the girl who just arrived.

"It's fine. That's enough, baby. Let's go home." Yoohyeon didn't budge.

"Baby? Yoohyeon, please. Let's go home." This time she listened.

She quickly placed her things on her bag, not even looking to the girls on their table.

"Yuju-ah, we'll get going..." the girl said.

"I'm so sorry, Jiu unnie." 

"Kwaenchanha. Take care." Jiu said, giving them a soft smile.

They were about to leave when Yoohyeon stopped and looked back at the girls on the table.

"Have some moral. I don't  know why you all are even friends with Yuju." Yoohyeon gave one last look to the girls before leaving, her hand tightly holding Jiu's.

◎

Yoohyeon never curses. Jiu once scolded her. And since then, she prevented herself from cursing. But today was different. Those girls went over the limits. And she wouldn't let it slide.

"Yoohyeonnie... it hurts." 

Yoohyeon stopped walking, and looked at the hand she's holding. She quickly release Jiu's hand and saw slight red marks due to her tight grip. 

She caressed the older girl's hands and she tried to stop her tears from forming.

"You heard it?" Yoohyeon softly asked, not even looking up.

"All of it."

Yoohyeon looked up and saw Jiu smiling, yet there's so much pain in the older girl's eyes.

"Thank you, Yoohyeon-ah." Jiu smiled, wiping the taller girl's tears.

"I was so mad, Minji. How could they say that to you? They don't know you. They don't know what happened. They know nothing."

"Exactly. They know nothing, that's why it's too easy for them to say things like that." 

Jiu was still smiling and this makes Yoohyeon's heart ache more. Jiu is the nicest person anyone would ever meet. Yes, Yoohyeon could easily forgive people, thinking of their good side rather than the bad one. But Jiu barely gets mad. In their almost three years of friendship, Jiu was always the one who's like she'd already seen things coming and had already thought things through. Jiu was more forgiving, more selfless, more understanding. 

"But, you're hurt." Yoohyeon said, looking straight at Jiu's eyes.

"Yes, that can't be helped. But look, Yoohyeon. I don't need them to know anything. I don't have to explain myself to them. Think all they want, it won't change the truth."

Yoohyeon didn't respond, instead she held Jiu's hand again. Their fingers intertwined, this time, with a soft but securing grip. They started to walk again, both in silence.

What Jiu said was true, but that doesn't mean that what those girls said don't bother her. Jiu had always been protective over Yoohyeon. She would do anything that she thinks what's the best for the girl. Sometimes she doesn't know if she's being too much or not but Yoohyeon had only been thankful of all the things she've done.

◎

Things didn't get better the next few days. The group were ignoring Yoohyeon, except for Yuju who kept her updated. They didn't like how Yoohyeon had talked to them.

"She thinks she's better just because Soobin unnie likes her." They heard Gureum speak.

"Can you just kick her out, Yuju?"

"If you do that, then kick me out too." 

Jaeyeong scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I see. Choosing her over us huh."

On the day of the deadline, their subject teacher called Yoohyeon and Yuju in his office.

"Miss Kim and Miss Choi, care to explain why you don't have your outputs passed?" 

The two girls looked at each other, confused.

"Sir, may we see the papers? We're sure that our group passed the outputs." 

The teacher handed them their class' works and they looked for their group's output. Their names weren't on the paper and the group has used their ideas for the output.

"Mr. Lee, we didn't know that our names weren't placed on the papers. I am in R's group with Yoohyeon. They didn't like Yoohyeon in the group and asked me to kick her out. I said they should kick me out too if they do that." Yuju said, Yoohyeon looked at her worriedly. Yuju was always confident on telling the truth since she is always one of the best leaders.

"Then I should talk to them." Yuju nodded.

"No! I mean, can we just request for extra time to pass an output of ours?"

"Yoohyeon." 

Yuju doesn't look very please and Yoohyeon just nodded at her friend.

"I still need to talk to them. They needed to be disciplined. You're not kids anymore. I'll give you three days to finish the task. You may use the labs but only after classes."

"Thank you, Mr. Lee. We're very sorry."

The girls bowed before leaving the office. On the hallway, they saw their former groupmates who laughed at them. Yoohyeon wanted to talk to them but Yuju stopped her.

"They won't listen to you. They even kicked me out. Let Mr. Lee do the talk. If you fight them again this time, I'll tell Dami what happened." Yoohyeon just nodded.

Dami had reminded Yuju about Yoohyeon's attitude. Yoohyeon would rather face and confront her problems alone than asking help from people . She would tell the group, sometimes, when it is already done. Yoohyeon was so used on doing things alone because her parents weren't always there. Always on a trip, or would spend days on the office. Sometimes she would be spending weeks alone in her house. Yuju understand because she's Yoohyeon's friend too though she's closer with Dami.

◎ 

Jiu heard of what happened, of course. She kept on apologizing to Yoohyeon but the younger girl told her that nothing's her fault. Sometimes she would see the girls on the hallway and she could see them roll eyes or laugh at her.

"Can I sit here?" She heard a familiar voice. 

She looked up and saw Kim Bora with a shy smile on her face. This made her smile. Bora's on the dance club and she's seen the girl on performances looking so confident. And now the girl is in front of her looking so nervous and shy.

"Of course, Bora-ssi." She said, patting the seat beside her.

One of this class' rule is they could choose wherever to sit but like first come first serve. 

"You're early." This made Bora look up.

"Huh?" 

"Oh, I don't mean to offend but I was just surprised that you're this early."

"No, no. It's fine. I was just surprised too... that you noticed."

It was the first time Jiu was comfortable with a classmate. She never really had close friends maybe because of the fact that she's years older than many. And she knew Bora is too. Maybe that's why she's comfortable with the girl.

"I just wanna be friends you know. I don't really had friends. And I know you know why. And you seem alone most of the time in class. So I purposely came early so I could sit with you."

This made Jiu surprised even more. _Purposely? So we could be friends?_

"Really?" Bora just nodded.

"It's okay if you're not comfortable with it. Really. I mean at least you know you can have someone to approach."

Jiu was silent at first, just looking at Bora, wondering if the girl was just messing with her. But all Jiu saw was a hopeful and nervous girl that was waiting for her response.

"I would love to be your friend, Bora."

This made the smaller girl's eyes light up. She instinctively pulled Jiu into a hug, making the taller girl laugh. When she noticed her actions, she quickly pulled away. 

"I'm sorry. I just got too excited." 

"You're cute, you know." Jiu said.

They both fell into a comfortable silence. Jiu returned to reading her notes while Bora tried to hide the blush on her face.

◎

"You know, I never thought that Handong was more sociable than you. No offense! You look like some kind of student body president who smiles at everybody but can be so freaking scary!" Bora was talking nonstop about how she got along with Handong. Jiu was laughing at how Bora was so excited.

Jiu went to introduce her to the group but the two younger girls have to meet Yuju which only left Handong to be seated with Bora after classes. 

And now it was only Jiu and Bora who was left. Dami went to pick Handong up but Yoohyeon wasn't with her the moment she came back.

"Dongie seems silent but she's very friendly. She also likes parties while I prefer to stay at home. And you know what, I did became an officer but just a secretary in a club back in 2nd year. That's how I met Yoohyeon, but we weren't friends until Dami and Handong reintroduced us." 

"Really? What club?"

"It was a language club. Specifically, Mandarin club. I joined because I thought Dongie would join since she's chinese but she joined the music club instead. I was glad though. I have Yoohyeon with me. She's a neighbor too. She was usually quiet but she knows a lot about the language. Even more than what I know, and I'm the secretary!" 

Jiu was happily talking, smiling as she reminisce her memories of Yoohyeon back in middle school. 

"You two really seem so close. The way she reminded you to wait for her to pick you up later. And she even update you on whatever she's doing. No wonder those girls seem envious of your relationship with her."

Bora knew of what Yoohyeon's classmates have said about Jiu. So every time she sees them, she never misses the chance to give them her deadly glares. Jiu would often be the one to stop her from doing such.

"Now, I really sound like a mother hmm?"

"No! I don't see it that way. All I see is you care for her a lot and she also does the same. Those girls are just jealous of Yoohyeon because she has a lovely and caring friend like you in her life."  

Bora can't look at Jiu while she said those things. She's afraid she might get lost at the older girl's eyes.

"Thank you, Bora." Jiu pulled her into a hug, and she was thankful she couldn't see her face right now.

"You're always welcome, Jiu."

They stayed like that for a moment until they heard someone cleared her throat. Jiu pulled away and saw Yoohyeon standing not too far away from them.

"You didn't read my text did you?" Yoohyeon's voice was unusually cold.

It was already dark and Jiu was too caught into talking with Bora. She quickly checked her phone and saw Yoohyeon's messages and even missed calls.

_**KYH**_

_Minji, sorry I'll be late. I had to finish some papers with Yuju. I'll still try not to be super late! See you!_

_Bunny~ let's meet outside the campus! I'll buy some ice cream on my way!!_

_Bunny, where are youuu?_

_Kim Minji! Are you still inside?? :(_

_Bunny! Quick! The ice cream would melt!_

_Ugh,, im going in. You better be still inside._

 

"Yoohyeonnie, I'm sorry. I was talking and I forgot to check my phone." 

Yoohyeon couldn't even stay mad at Jiu. She pulled the older girl into a hug, and sighed.

"It's fine. I was just worried. It was getting dark."

"Bora's with me anyways." Jiu pulled away into a hug and clung unto Bora's arm. 

"Thank you for being with her, unnie." Yoohyeon just gave her a small smile.

"No problem, Yoohyeon."

Bora surely noticed Yoohyeon's expression but the girl beside her seems oblivious. Jiu was still clinging unto her and Yoohyeon was walking ahead of them.

"Yooh, can we take Bora home first?"

"What? No! It's late you should head home." Bora was quick to retort.

Yoohyeon stopped in her tracks and turned to look at them.

"Please?" Jiu had those puppy eyes and could Yoohyeon only nod. She then made the girls walk first, before quietly walking behind them.

The older girls continued to bicker until they agreed to just take Bora on her bus stop. Bora had to smack Jiu's head for her stubbornness but Jiu was always quick to dodge every aim. They continued teasing until they reached the bus stop.

"Make up with your puppy." Bora whispered.

"Huh? She wasn't even mad?"

"Pabo. Look." Bora pointed at the plastic Yoohyeon was holding. The girl was sitting a few feet away from them.

"Oh, shoot. The ice cream." Jiu frowned.

"And she was walking behind of us. You didn't even tried to talk to her. She probably feels so--" Bora wasn't able to finish her sentence since her bus arrived.

"Take care, Jiu! You too Yoohyeon!"

As soon as the bus went off, Jiu looked over at Yoohyeon. The girl headed to a trash bin near them and threw the plastic she was holding. Probably, the ice cream has already melted. She walked back to where Jiu was and tried to smile. Now, Jiu noticed how Yoohyeon was quiet the whole time.

"Let's get you home." Yoohyeon said and started to walk. 

Jiu followed with a frown. Yoohyeon would usually hold her hand as they walk.

"Yooh."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For ignoring you. And the ice cream."

"It's fine." 

_Clearly it's not._

Jiu was pouting and has stopped in her tracks making Yoohyeon stop too. 

"What now, bunny?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

"You're upset. You aren't even holding my hand!" 

"Such a baby." Yoohyeon then reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Now, let's go home quick. Your mom might be worried."

Jiu knew Yoohyeon was still upset. She wasn't blabbering as usual and was silent until they reach their street.

They reached Jiu's house and Yoohyeon waved good bye already. She was starting to walk away when she felt a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Minji..."

"I'm sorry, really. I know you're still upset, and you won't just tell me. I didn't mean to ignore you. I'm sorry."

"Minji, it's fine. I'm actually relieved you've got yourself a new friend. I miss the old you who's so comfortable with people, so sociable. I'm glad you have Bora unnie beside you."

It was true, but she couldn't tell Jiu that she also gets afraid that Bora can make her happy than she does.

"I hope you'll get to know her. She's very fun to be with! I know you two will get along."

_Yeah, sure._

"But really, it's late Minji. You should get in. Also Yoobin's waiting for me."

"Your parents aren't home again?" 

"Hmm, so I'll get going. Good night."

Jiu wasn't able to hug the girl for she was already walking away. Jiu could only wave at the taller girl's back.

"Good night... puppy." 

As she closed the door behind her, a text arrived from her Bora.

_**KBR**_

_Jiu-yah~~ Good night! Thank you for todayyy, princess!_

 

_Princess?_

_**KMJ** _

_Princess? Wow~ 🙊🙊_

_**KBR**_

_I'm the queen tho,, but you're the cutest princess! 😉_

_**KMJ** _

_Sure, suree Queen Boraa~ Anw, good night! I had fun~_

_**KBR** _

_See you, tomorrow princess!_

_**KMJ** _

_See you! 💓_

_Cute._

«●»

 


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiu knows it isn't time, but for how long can she hide her feelings. Will there be a chance for them this time? Or they'll end up hurting again?

"Unnie!" A familiar voice called.

Yoohyeon almost dropped the food she's checking. She was on a convenience store buying snacks for the week.

"Gahyeon?"

The younger girl only nodded before crushing Yoohyeon into hug. When Gahyeon released the hug, she saw Yoohyeon looking around.

"Are you looking for unnie?" She felt nervousness build up and she could only shake her head.

"Oh right! I remember something. You haven't visited for a while so I wasn't able to tell you sooner. I told unnie to tell you, but obviously she didn't. It's my birthday on Friday, remember? And I'm gonna hold a small party. I hope you could come."

Of course, Gahyeon would notice. She's Siyeon's sister and also the reason why the two met. The younger girl obviously doesn't know about the break up but she couldn't also say no.

"S-sure baby. I'll come." Yoohyeon smiled, patting the younger girl's head. "But I'm sorry, but I have to go Gahyeonnie. I'll see you."

The two bid goodbye and she even wasn't able to but the food. She could but them tomorrow.

_**KYH** _

_Dongiiee :(_

 

It's hasn't been a minute when she received a reply.

_**HD**_

_Yes Yoohyeon?_

_**KYH** _

_You remember Gahyeon?_

_OH IM SUCH A DUMBASS OFC U DOOO_

_N E WAYYY~ :((( GAHYEON !!_

_**HD** _

_Yes, I won't forget about my friend. I'm the reason why you two met which also led to you and Siyeon. Kinda regret it but nah Gahyeon is nice. Now what about her?_

_**KYH** _

_What a SWEET flashback >:((_

_YOU DONT HAVE TO REMIND ME KAHSJADJCJAJFKS_

_WELL~~_

_**HD** _

_WHAT KIM YOOHYEONNN GET TO THE POINT_

_**KYH** _

_we kinda ran into each other on a convenience store iDEK hOW BC THEIR HOUSE ISNT NEAR THAT STORE BUT YEAAAH IT HAPPENED ANDDD she invited me to her birthday wc i cant decline bc ofc it's gahyeon :(((_

_**HD** _

_sooo you want to tell me that youre nervous af bc you might see siyeon there_

_**KYH** _

_EXACTLY_

_**HD** _

_then ask dami to come with you_

_**KYH** _

_so she could get a chance to punch si? No._

_**HD** _

_minji?_

_**KYH** _

_WHY NOT YOUUU? You're Gahyeon's frienddd_

_**HD** _

_because dami prolly wont let me? and i already told gahyeon i cant come..._

_**KYH** _

_IM YOUR FRIEND DONGIIEEE_

_**HD** _

_dont worry too much, baby. Just come and spend time even just for a little bit then leave, at least u camee_

_**KYH** _

_:(( ig ill do that,, thank u dongie... dont tell yoobin?_

_**HD** _

_Yoohyeon_

_**KYH** _

_PLEASEEE_

_**HD** _

_I wont tell but if she asks i wont lie_

_**KYH** _

_That's fineee,, thank u ily!_

_**HD** _

_ily too dork_

 

Yoohyeon sighed as she placed her phone on the night stand. Dami would probably know it anyways. _But Minji._ Should she tell Minji? _Yeah probably._

She glanced at her shelf where she places her books and some toys and frames. She smiled as she saw her picture with Jiu. They were laughing on the picture as Yoohyeon piggybacks the older girl. Jiu is always someone so successful in making her laugh. Remembering something, she pulled herself up and decided to look at one of the frames she hid behind the books.

It was her and Siyeon, on their first month. They were both smiling wide, both happy. She found her smile fading as she remember what had happened to them.

Maybe she wasn't enough. Maybe her best really wasn't enough. She tried. She tried so hard to be what Siyeon loves in a girl. When they were still friends, Siyeon had told her the type of girl she likes. And she's far from it.

Siyeon likes outgoing people. Those whom she can pull into parties and do spontaneous stuff with her. Siyeon loves discovering new stuff outside home so someone who's adventurous amazes her.

And who was Yoohyeon. She barely even go out, instead she spends hours playing her games. Yoohyeon doesn't like crowds moreover parties. She only knows how to ride a bike but she isn't really that adventurous.

 _"You're cute and funny. I won't get bored just because you stay at home. Opposite attracts, Yooh. I love you and that's enough for me."_ That's what Siyeon had said. But look at them now.

She misses Siyeon. But she knows that she is happy now. Bora is indeed all the things Siyeon likes in a person.

She placed the picture frame on her nightstand. Maybe one day she'll be able to finally look at it without longing.

◎

"Minji? Are you coming tonight?" Yoohyeon asks as she slides down to rest her head on Jiu's lap.

They were alone on a park near Yoohyeon's campus since Dami and Handong were still on their classes. Jiu had no classes for today but she picked Yoohyeon up so they could spend time together.

"You missed me?" Jiu giggled.

_Beautiful. As always._

Yoohyeon pouted but Jiu offered a strawberry so she had to open her mouth.

"Midterms are done~ let's bingewatch Harry Potter!"

"It's Wednesday tomorrow, puppy. I have classes." Jiu looked at Yoohyeon but the girl gave her puppy eyes.

"It doesn't hurt to skip a day~ And as I said Midterms are done so nothing much to do still." Yoohyeon winked and Jiu had to pinch her nose.

"Where did you learn that huh?"

"Come on~~ Just this onceee, bunny. Pwease~" Yoohyeon sat up and grabbed both Jiu's hands.

"Fine. Just this once."

"Yayy!"

Yoohyeon grinned making Jiu smile too. The younger girl then pulled her into a hug with Yoohyeon kissing her cheeks after she released Jiu.

"Yoohyeon!"

"What? You like it. You do it to me, can't I do it too?" Jiu was blushing hard and Yoohyeon obviously sees it.

Yoohyeon then pulled Jiu to sit in front of her, hugging her from behind. Jiu leaned on Yoohyeon and closed her eyes.

_I wish you'll never stop holding me like this._

"Minji, do you like someone?"

Jiu kept her eyes closed. She didn't expect the question but now isn't the time to confess.

"I do." _Stay calm._

"It's not Bora unnie, right?" Jiu opened her eyes and turned to her left, seeing Yoohyeon looking at her. She smiled before looking ahead again.

"Bora and I were over a long time ago. Specifically 2 years ago..." she glance at Yoohyeon knowing that the girl doesn't know about it. "I was the one who initiated the break up since I knew it wouldn't work. So no, it's not Bora."

"Why? Why did you say it won't work?" Jiu started to play with Yoohyeon's fingers. She tightened Yoohyeon's hug on her waist as she answers.

"It's because of that someone I like. I knew that it's her whom I really love, that made me realize that Bora and I are better off as friends. And that I've loved her even before I met Bora. But I've wasted my chance. I discovered she'd felt the same way but I didn't know. She left without knowing what I felt. But I love her very much that I'm willing to wait for years. I'm willing to wait even if she'd found someone she'd loved that wasn't me."

"Does she know?"

"She doesn't. I wasn't able to tell her. Now, I've got the chance but I don't think she's ready." Jiu leaned closer and felt Yoohyeon's cheeks touching her temple.

It feels so hard to breathe. She loves being close to Yoohyeon, but being unsure if the girl feels the same, her chest tightens.

"Eh? You said she felt the same?"

"Felt. She... she found someone else. While she was away. Someone that didn't treat her right and I felt useless, Yoohyeon... I felt useles for letting her go, for not being able to protect her."

Yoohyeon doesn't want to assume, but Jiu's words made confuses her. Jiu never had someone so close with her aside from her, Dami, Handong and Bora. _This isn't what I think it is, right? It's impossible._

"Do I know her Minji?" Yoohyeon had to look at Jiu's eyes. Jiu looked up at her, smiling. Her beautiful smile, that's almost hiding the pain in her eyes.

"You do. Very well." _It's you. It's you, Yoohyeon._

With that, Jiu stood up and walked for a bit. Her chest hurts and she needed air. She can't face Yoohyeon with that state. Yoohyeon stayed seated to where their things were, just watching her best friend pace around.

That night, Jiu insisted to go home. She can't stay for the night with Yoohyeon almost knowing Jiu's feelings. Yoohyeon noticing Jiu's change of mood, surprisingly, didn't insist and brought her home.

_**KYH**_

_Thank you for today, Minji. I hope I'll get to meet her. She'll be so lucky to have you loving her. Good night, bunny. ily~ 😘_

 

 

 

_How can you be so numb, Yoohyeon-ah? Have you really forgotten what you felt for me?_

_**KMJ** _

_Good night, baby. Thank you. Iloveyou too._

«●»

 

 


	11. X

"I am surprised you're free." a woman sat in front of Jiu, smirking.

The statement made Jiu look up from her book. She rolled her eyes at the person who was, as usual, late.

"You're late Miss Kim Bora."

"I don't have to be early for you Miss Jiu." Sua then raised her hand, signalling a waiter on their table.

After giving their orders, Jiu decided to set down her book and give her focus to her friend.

"Do you want me to remind you how your will to be friends with me made you arrive early in class?" It was Sua's turn to roll her eyes, making Jiu laugh.

"You're so annoying."

"Just say you miss me and go."

"I don't want another jealous Yoohyeon so no."

The orders have arrived so Sua decided to focus on their food first. When she realized she got no response, she looked up at her friend. Jiu was fumbling at her phone, smiling rather sadly.

"Still no progress?" Jiu shook her head.

Sua then reached for Jiu's hand, holding it tight. She might be someone who loves to annoy Jiu, but her soft and special spot for the girl never changed.

"Come on, princess. Don't worry too much. I'm sure everything would be fine soon." Hearing the nickname, Jiu finally gave her a genuine smile.

"That's it. That's my princess. Smile, alright?"

Sua then released her hand and and gestured on their food. They ate as they converse and update each other.

"So how's that crush of yours?"

" _Singnie_?" The topic made Sua smiled widely.

Jiu nodded, drinking her juice. Realizing the nickname, she almost spat out the beverage, her eyes wide.

"What? ' _Singnie_ '?"

"Yep. _Singnie_. Siyeon's nickname."

How could she not notice? Remembering Yoohyeon's description of her ex, it fits with how Sua used to describe Siyeon.

"She finally asked me out! Uh I mean we've been seeing each other for a while but not really official so finally, Jiu!" Sua looked so happy and Jiu can't just ruin it but she had to ask.

"Bora, are you sure about that Siyeon?"

"What's with the sudden question? You were so supportive about her." Sua was still smiling, obviously oblivious.

"I am. I'm just making sure that she won't hurt you. You don't deserve that." Jiu was serious.

"Hey, why are you being so serious suddenly? She won't hurt me, Jiu. Don't worry."

" _Sure_."

◎

_**KMJ** _

_Yooh baby? Are you home?_

 

Minutes passed and Jiu got not response. She can't stay still knowing she had to confirm things. If she's right, this Siyeon that Sua likes is Yoohyeon's ex and she wouldn't want anyone hurting her friends.

_**KMJ** _

_Yoohyeonnn_

_Are you busy? Can I comeee? I need to ask you something._

 

It's almost an hour and still no response from the girl. Even her dms weren't left read.

_**KMJ** _

_Yoohyeon, where are you? Why aren't you replying? :(((_

_I'm worried, please. At least tell me where you are._

 

Still, no response. She decided to ask Dami but the girl was not sure.

_**KMJ** _

_Dami-ah, are you with Yoohyeon? She wasn't answering my texts and dms. I need to talk to her. I'm getting worried._

_**LYB** _

_Yoohyeon? I haven't talked to her today. I'll ask Dongie._

_**KMJ** _

_Thank you, hun. Ily._

_**LYB** _

_Don't worry, Ji. Ily too._

 

And of course, Dami wasn't pleased with what she discovered. Dongie had told her about Yoohyeon's plan on going to Gahyeon's party though she wasn't really sure where the girl is right now. The party's supposed to be at 6 in the evening and there's still 4 hours to go.

"Why did you let her? You know she's gonna see Siyeon there! And she'll be alone, Dong-ah. You should've stopped her, damn!" Dami was near to getting mad. She can't let Yoohyeon see Siyeon.

"It's Gahyeon's birthday, Binnie. She missed the girl. Yoohyeon just want to come and show up and I told her that she can go early if she wants to. Gahyeon is her friend too. She's there for Gahyeon and not for Siyeon."

"Fine, but why didn't you tell me sooner?" Dami's not calming down and Handong felt a little guilty.

"She asked me not to tell you because she knows you won't let her. And I said sure but if you asked me then I'll tell you. She knows I can't lie to you."

Dami looked at Handong who had her head hung low. She sat beside the girl, regretting for raising her voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout." Dami pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"I'm sorry too. I just can't say no to her. I know she knows what she's doing, Yoobin."

"I know, I know. I just can't help it. She's like a sister and surely my parents treat her like their daughter too. You know she has no one but my family and us, her friends." Dami's voice softer and calmer.

After a year of ignoring Jiu, Yoohyeon have decided to meet her again. She just doesn't know how with Siyeon getting moody everytime she hears Jiu's name. She already had things planned but then something unexpected came. Yoohyeon's parents, who were on a trip, suffered an accident and didn't make it. Things were a mess and with her entering college, she had a lot of things to fix, cancelling most of her plans.

It was a hard year for her. She was alone. She had no siblings and her relatives were too far. She couldn't meet Dami and Handong all the time. Though she had Siyeon, the girl did changed when they entered college. She usually kept things to herself even though it hurts and tires her already.

"Don't worry, love. Yoohyeon will be fine. She knows what she's doing, hmm? And now that Jiu's here with her, I believe things will get better for them." Handong kissed Dami's temple, reassuring her.

◎

"Unnie! You came!"

Gahyeon greeted her with the sweetest smile and Yoohyeon can't help but to feel a little bit relieved.

"Of course, I will. Sorry I was a little late though. Happy birthday Gahyeonnie!" She hugged the girl before giving a small present she knew Gahyeon would love.

"It's fineee, unnie. And thank you!"

"Yoohyeon?" She heard that voice.

Yoohyeon took a deep breath before turning to where the voice was coming from.

"You're here." The girl was surprised, and was smiling.

"Hello, Siyeon." She gave her a small smile.

"Yoohyeon unnie, sorry I have to leave you for a while." Gahyeon left and Yoohyeon wanted to go home already.

She wanted to hug the girl, but at the same time she feels uncomfortable standing beside her. She misses Siyeon, but that's just that. And it frustrates her because she doesn't understand what she really want and what she really feel.

"Yoohyeon..." Siyeon had touched her arm. "I missed you." The girl continued.

Yoohyeon flinched on the touch. She had thought of what she would do when this day comes. If Siyeon asks her for another chance, she had thought that she would feel very happy, to see her coming back. She thought of hugging the girl tight.

Now she's unsure.

"Siyeon... I.." Siyeon didn't let her finish, afraid of what she could say.

"Can we talk? I mean just catch up. I... I missed talking to you..."

 _Siyeon, stop._ She wanted to say, yet the look on Siyeon's eyes made her want to give in.

"S-sure... just not here. I mean... you know," the crowd suffocates her, she would at least want to be alone, but Siyeon was there.

"Yes, yes! Thank you!"

Siyeon got excited, instinctively reaching for Yoohyeon's hands. She didn't feel the younger girl move and saw her looking at their hands.

"Oh... I'm s-sorry..." she laughed, nervously.

They moved to a more uncrowded place. At first, Yoohyeon kept mum with only Siyeon talking. She couldn't even look at her eyes. But Siyeon was glad that Yoohyeon slowly became comfortable talking again. The younger girl was again babbling about how she enjoyed her studies. It's almost a year since their break up. She tried reaching out to Yoohyeon and she never responded not until now.

A sudden thought made her anxious. _Had she moved on already? She looks so happy._

"And oh, one bad thing was when our prof gave a surprise quiz about the origin of plant's names. I was near to panicking! Mainly because we're language majors and do not really study plants! Oh gosh, Siyeon. A day before and I haven't studied anything. Then I remembered that Jiu thought me about almost the same stuff. I almost cried in front of her because that small lesson became really helpful!"

Siyeon was glad seeing Yoohyeon's eyes lit up yet the sudden mention of Jiu's name made her frown.

"Jiu?"

"Oh, we kinda met again on Dongie's birthday. We talked and poof, we're in good terms now." Yoohyeon smile went brighter and there's a tint of blush on her cheeks.

_That was right after our break up. Does that mean--_

"Oh shoot, I didn't notice the time." She tried to check her phone but she noticed that her battery's dead.

"Oh my, how do I call a grab." Yoohyeon was panicking.

"Yoohyeon, it's late. Let me take you home." Siyeon offered

"No, no... it's fine. I mean I'll just take the bus."

Yoohyeon quickly stood up and Siyeon just followed. They found Gahyeon on the kitchen as if she's looking for someone.

"Gahyeonnie!"

"Unnies! I was looking for the both of you! Where were you?" The girl pouted, Yoohyeon hugged her.

"Yoohyeon's uncomfortable with crowds. We just talked somewhere with less people." Siyeon spoke.

"I'm sorry Gahyeonnie, but unnie has to go. It's late." Yoohyeon frowned, feeling guilty.

"It's fine unnie, at least you had Siyeon unnie with you. Unnie take her home?" Yoohyeon was quick to shake her head.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll be alright alone."

"No, it's dangerous out there. And Siyeon unnie now has a car. You'll be safer."

"But-"

"Unnie, come on. I just wanna make sure you're home safe."

Yoohyeon had no choice to but to agree. It's Gahyeon after all. And wasn't she again comfortable with Siyeon? She tried to let the idea sink in as they walk to Siyeon's car. She was already opening the backseat door when a hand stopped her.

"Sit beside me." Siyeon was looking at her with pleading eyes, and she felt weak. She can't give in again.

"I think I'll be comfortable at the back."

Yoohyeon tried to smile and Siyeon didn't insist. The ride was quiet, different from how talkative they were on the party. Siyeon looked at Yoohyeon from the rear view mirror from time to time but the girl didn't spare her a single glance.

"We're here, _baby_." Siyeon, out of habit, said. Yoohyeon stiffened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just used to it. I'm sorry Yoohyeon."

"I'll be going, Siyeon. It's fine." Yoohyeon smiled and quickly got off. Siyeon followed her, noticing the light of her apartment open.

"Yoohyeon, someone's at your house. Are you expecting anyone?"

Yoohyeon was confused but realized what Siyeon was saying when she look at her window.

"I don't know. I wasn't home the whole day."

"I'll walk you to your door, just in case." Siyeon was already walking ahead so she just followed.

Yoohyeon turned the knob and door wasn't locked. She got even more confused. Before she could push the door, it swung open. There was Jiu, her eyes were puffy and tired.

"Minji?"

Siyeon reached for Yoohyeon's wrist but the girl was focused on Jiu that she didn't notice the touch.

"You're home." Her voice sounded tired and hoarse. Jiu's eyes then shifted to Siyeon and she could feel her eyes tearing up.

"Were you crying? Why are you here? You didn't tell me you're coming."

"Yoohyeon, it's late. Go inside." Jiu said, her voice low and stern.

Siyeon intensely stared at Jiu and girl did the same, her grip getting tighter. Yoohyeon wasn't moving and just watched the two.

"Yoohyeon, I said go inside!" She wasn't looking at Yoohyeon and didn't saw how the younger girl had flinched at the sudden raise of voice.

"And you, let go of her and go home."

"Who are you to tell me that?"

"Go home while I'm still being nice."

"Minji, please go inside." Jiu scoffed, rolling her eyes. Yoohyeon was surprised at how the girl had reacted.

"Sure, be with that bitch."

"Minji, what the-" She can't continue what she was going to say when the girl had slammed the door.

"You can now go home. I'm sorry of what happened." Yoohyeon tried to smile.

"Why is she here? You let her in?'

"She knows my code. I didn't know she was coming. Sorry for the way she acted."

"You don't have to apologize for her, Yoohyeon."

Yoohyeon didn't know what to say. She was confused and she didn't like the way Jiu acted.

"I'll be going home. Take care... and can I hug you?" Siyeon asked.

Yoohyeon just nodded and let Siyeon hug her. But then she heard something crashing like glass inside her house.

"I think I should go inside. Thank you, Siyeon."

Siyeon left before she entered her house. She saw Jiu picking up a picture frame and the broken glasses. It was her picture with Jiu.

She just watched her clean, not knowing what to actually say. Jiu constantly sniffs as tears continue to build up on her eyes.

"You didn't have to be rude, Ji."

"That was 'Singnie', right? Of course I'll be rude. She hurt you." Jiu wasn't looking at her, she can't look up and let Yoohyeon see her crying.

"Jiu that was a year ago! It was all over! And you even called her a bitch!" Jiu looked up hearing the name. Yoohyeon was indeed mad.

"Are you gonna let her fool you again? Yoohyeon, you didn't even tell me it's with Bora! She's hurting the both of you!"

"You knew?" Yoohyeon remembered never telling Jiu about it and now she was surprised.

"I saw your picture on the night stand. Stop this bullshit Yoohyeon. She's playing with you. I can't let her hurt Bora. I can't let her hurt you again."

"Why do you care? You don't even know how much I miss her. You know nothing! You act as if you know her. You weren't even her friend. You don't know what I feel, Jiu. And you even came here without even telling me, without asking for permission!"

Jiu didn't care if she's sobbing in front of Yoohyeon. It hurt her knowing the girl's siding Siyeon than her.

"It's Friday , baby." Jiu smiled, tears running down her cheeks.  She can't move. She can't even get mad. All she felt was pain.

"Did you check your phone? I tried to reach you all day. I asked, Yoohyeon." Jiu continued.

Jiu had known where Yoohyeon went after Dami told her. It only confirmed her suspicions since Bora had told her before that her Siyeon has a younger sister.

Yoohyeon's expression changed. She forgot that it was Friday. It was her time for Jiu, since they both got busier with college. It was their should be their last year and they promised to graduate this year. She felt guilty, realizing that the girl in front of her was crying. She quickly regretted her words. 

"Is this what that Siyeon did to you? That you don't realize who really cares for you. You're too blinded that you choose to hurt those who never even left you, who did nothing but be there for you when she hurt you, when she cheated on you. You chase her like a fool while when it was me you didn't even look back. You didn't even stop when I called for you. Those years, our years, are now just nothing to you?" Jiu continued to talk.

"Minji, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just-" Yoohyeon tried to hug Jiu but the older girl stepped back.

"I was here Yoohyeon. Even before you met her. And after she hurt you. Even when you left I didn't stop looking for you. I love you, Yoohyeon. I knew it was you and not Bora, that I love. You didn't even tried to listen. You left. And now, you're looking for others while I'm here. I never tried to hurt you. I was here. I am still here. I tried to make you fall for me again. But now, I'm nothing."

"Minji..." Yoohyeon felt her heart ache. Jiu loves her. After all those years, Jiu loves her back.

"I think I should leave. I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry I was rude." Jiu wiped her tears, her hand bleeding. Yoohyeon now noticed the cuts Jiu had while picking the shards of glass.

"No, no. It's late. It's dangerous, Minji."

"Why do you even care? You have your Siyeon back."

"Minji..."

"Now, I get why you didn't responded the whole day. You had your priorities."

"Minji, I'm sorry." Yoohyeon didn't know what to say.

"I get it, Yoohyeon. Good bye."

And with that, Jiu once again shut the door. Yoohyeon wanted to follow her, but her feet won't move. She fell on her knees, like how she did on her break up with Siyeon.

They weren't even together, yet it was so painful. She don't understand. Yoohyeon was confused. She felt happy, that she's in good terms with Siyeon. But why does it seem unfair for Jiu.

"Minji, please stay..." It was too late.

She hugged her knees, her shirt soaked in tears. She felt empty. The idea of having Siyeon again can't even relieve her. Her chest tightens, she can't breathe.

"Minji, come back... Stay..." she whispered.

Yet she knows, Minji isn't coming back any time soon.

_Minji... I need you, Minji..._

«●»

 


	12. XI

_**LYB**_

_Jiu, eodiseo?_

 

Jiu sighed, she felt tired. She glanced at the picture frame at Yoohyeon's night stand and felt her tears building up again.

Yoohyeon wasn't responding so she have decided to come at her house. She was greeted by nothing but the picture of Yoohyeon and Siyeon. Seeing Siyeon's face clearly, she'd confirmed her suspicions. It was who Sua had shown her on photos.

**_LYB_**

_I know where Yoohyeon is.._

 

 

_Do I want to know? Would I want to know?_

_**KMJ** _

_Eodi?_

 

Her heart dropped on what she read. She shouldn't have asked.

**_LYB_**

_She attended Gahyeon's birthday, Siyeon's sister._

 

She left the dm on read and messaged Yoohyeon.

_**KMJ** _

_Yoohyeon?_

_Baby, where are you?_

_I'm worried... I need to see you.._

 

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she typed those words. She doesn't want to think the possibility of Yoohyeon meeting Siyeon again. It might have been a year but she can't let Siyeon hurt her again. Now, that she knows that she's lying to Sua too.

She waited and waited, looking at their photo on the living room. Her worry heightens realizing that it's nearly 11pm and the girl still isn't home. Soon, she heard a car parking near Yoohyeon's gate. She saw the girl walking with someone trailing behind her. When she got a closer view, she realized that it was Siyeon. She heard the knob turned so she decided to pull it open.

"Minji?"

She looked straight at her Yoohyeon's eyes, hoping that the girl would see her pain.

"You're home." She softly said. She glanced at Yoohyeon's hands and saw Siyeon gripping it.

"Were you crying? Why are you here? You didn't tell me you're coming."

"Yoohyeon, it's late. Go inside." Jiu said, avoiding the questions.

Siyeon intensely stared at Jiu and girl did the same. Jiu wanted to pull Yoohyeon away and tell the girl to fuck off. But who is she to do that.

"Yoohyeon, I said go inside!" Her emotions were building up causing her to raise her voice.

"And you, let go of her and go home."

_Those hands are mine._

"Who are you to tell me that?"

_I love her. Would that be enough?_

"Go home while I'm still being nice."

_Go away. Stop ruining her, stop ruining us._

"Minji, please go inside." Jiu scoffed, rolling her eyes. _Of course, Yoohyeon would protect Siyeon. I'm such a fool._

"Sure, be with that bitch."

"Minji, what the-" She left without letting Yoohyeon finish, slamming the door behind her.

She took their photo by the tv and smiled. No matter how much it hurts, Yoohyeon would always still make her smile. She glanced at the window and saw the two girls hugging. She felt a pang on her chest as if the universe slapped her the truth. Jiu didn't notice the frame slipping off her hands. All she felt was pain.

Soon, she heard the knob turning, pulling her back into trance. She quickly squatted down, picking up the shards of glass and the photo. Her eyes were blurry with tears that she didn't notice the cuts she's getting. She didn't hear Yoohyeon talk. The girl was just standing, watching her clean.

"You didn't have to be rude, Ji."

_Oh._

"That was 'Singnie', right? Of course I'll be rude. She hurt you." Jiu wasn't looking at her, she can't look up and let Yoohyeon see her crying.

"Jiu that was a year ago! It was all over! And you even called her a bitch!" Jiu looked up hearing the name. Yoohyeon was indeed mad.

"Are you gonna let her fool you again? Yoohyeon, you didn't even tell me it's with Bora! She's hurting the both of you!"

She was hurt but she can't get mad at Yoohyeon. She just wants to protect her and Sua.

"You knew?"

"I saw your picture on the night stand. Stop this bullshit Yoohyeon. She's playing with you. I can't let her hurt Bora. I can't let her hurt you again."

"Why do you care? You don't even know how much I miss her. You know nothing! You act as if you know her. You weren't even her friend. You don't know what i feel, Jiu. And you even came here without even telling me, without asking for permission!"

_I was such a fool for hoping that you'll fall for me again. You still love her._

"It's Friday , baby." Jiu was crying yet she still tried to smiled. She can't move.

"Did you check your phone? I tried to reach you all day. I asked, Yoohyeon." Jiu continued.

_I was worried. I was missing you. I need to see you._

She saw Yoohyeon's expression changed, but the girl can't speak.

"Is this what that Siyeon did to you? That you don't realize who really cares for you. You're too blinded that you choose to hurt those who never even left you, who did nothing but be there for you when she hurt you, when she cheated on you. You chase her like a fool while when it was me you didn't even look back. You didn't even stop when I called for you. Those years, our years, are now just nothing to you?" Jiu continued to talk.

"Minji, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just-" Yoohyeon tried to hug Jiu but the older girl stepped back. She can't let Yoohyeon hold her. She knows she'll feel weaker.

"I was here Yoohyeon. Even before you met her. And after she hurt you. Even when you left I didn't stop looking for you. I love you, Yoohyeon. I knew it was you and not Bora, that I love. You didn't even tried to listen. You left. And now, you're looking for others while I'm here. I never tried to hurt you. I was here. I am still here. I tried to make you fall for me again. But now, I'm nothing."

"Minji..." _What Yoohyeon? Do you love me too?_ But all she heard was her name.

"I think I should leave. I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry I was rude." Jiu wiped her tears with her bleeding hand. _I'm such a fool for you._

"No, no. It's late. It's dangerous, Minji."

_Stop doing this, Yoohyeon._

"Why do you even care? You have your Siyeon back."

"Minji..." _Tell me you love me too. Please_. She waited... but nothing.

"Now, I get why you didn't responded the whole day. You had your priorities."

"Minji, I'm sorry." _Are you sorry because you now don't feel the same?_

"I get it, Yoohyeon. Good bye."

And with that, Jiu once again shut the door. She looked back hoping that Yoohyeon would follow her, but she saw no one.

_Fuck it, Jiu. You're such a fool._

◎

**_HD_**

_Yooh, are you alright?_

 

She's been crying for an hour. She can't sleep. All she could think of is just Jiu.

**KYH**

_Is Minji home? Is she alright? Is she sleeping already?_

 

She never wanted to burst at Jiu. She never wanted to hurt her. And she messed up big time.

**_H_** **_D_ **

_She's asleep. What happened, baby? Are you two alright? She came home crying._

 

_Shit._

**_KYH_ **

_I messed up, Dongie. I hurt her. Dongie I didn't mean to._

_**HD** _

_Hold on, let me call you._

 

"D-dongie..."

"Are you crying? Should I call Dami for you?"

"No, no. I want to be alone..."

"Rest first, hun. You need to sleep. It's late. You'll be alright."

"Dongie, I didn't want to hurt her. I fucked up." She can't stop crying. Her heart hurts, remembering the way Jiu looked at her, the pain in Jiu's eyes.

"You need to calm down, alright? You'll be alright, Yoohyeon. Take some rest."

She dropped the call and hugged Jiu's totoro stuffed toy. The girl had some of her things at Yoohyeon's since she's been staying on weekends.

_**LSY**_

_Hey, I had fun tonight :) Good night, Yooh._

 

She contemplated if she should reply, but it's too late. She'd seen the message and it'll be rude not to respond.

_**KYH** _

_Night.._

_**LSY**_

_Are u alright?_

_**KYH** _

_Hmm..._

 

_No, I feel awful._

**_LSY_**

_Do you wanna meet again? My treat :))_

_**KYH**_

_Thank you, but I've got a lot things to do._

**_LSY_**

_Oh... okay._

_**KYH**_

_Gotta go, Si._

 

She didn't know when she'd fallen asleep. The last thing she remembers is Jiu's scent coming from the toy she's hugging.

◎◎◎

She sighed as she placed her phone down. Still no response from Jiu. College is getting more stressful and she doesn't feel any better. It's been two weeks since her fight with Jiu and the girl doesn't even read her messages. Siyeon had stopped messaging her too. She hadn't heard from the girl for almost a week.

**_KYH_ **

_Minji :( i miss you_

_I wanna see you please_

_At least let me know how you're doing..._

 

"You're early." She heard a familiar voice.

She glanced up and saw Dami sitting down in front of her. She smiled back and gesture for her to get her orders.

"Nothing much to do sooo..." Yoohyeon said.

"How have you been?"

Yoohyeon can't look at Dami. Dami was mad but not at Yoohyeon. She trusts her best friend. Knowing nothing but the fact that Jiu and Yoohyeon fought, Dami spent her week being there for her best friend.

"I feel... empty. I... she..." Yoohyeon said in almost a whisper. Dami stayed silent, letting Yoohyeon speak.

"She confessed, Yoobin. She loves me. And I don't know what to do... I miss her so much... but I don't know if she's ready to see me. And I don't want to come and see her being so unsure. It's unfair for her. But I miss her so much. I need to see her. I feel so lonely knowing that I can't get to see her because of what I did... I hurt her. I didn't mean to, Yoobin... I never wanted to hurt her... Yet, I did it again..." Yoohyeon felt her cheeks getting wet.

Dami reached for her hand, caressing it as she speaks. She can't do anything. She knows she can't just intervene this time.

"I want to see her, Yoobin. I want to hug her so tight. I want to see her so bad."

"Then go..."

"She won't want to see me..." Yoohyeon's voice cracked with just the thought of it.

"Maybe it's time for you to be the one to reach out. You know what you want, Yoohyeon. Clear things. Don't keep hurting yourselves. If you don't feel the same, don't keep her hopes up."

_I don't even know. But losing her is like losing myself too..._

"You know it yourself. Don't be unfair. You are my best friend, but Jiu is too. Do what you have to do. If you want Siyeon back, then I won't stop you. We only want what's the best for you. And only you knows what can make yourself happy."

 _Do I really want Siyeon back?_ She's not that sure anymore. Even before that night, Jiu had made her feel things. Feelings she hadn't thought she would feel for the girl again.

_KYH_

_Minji... I love you... so much. Please. I need you back. Please stay._

◎◎◎

"Unnie! I'm ho--" Gahyeon stopped on her tracks hearing an unfamiliar voice shouting.

"You're not going to stop, are you?! Fucking answer me Lee Siyeon!" It was Dami. She'd seen the girl a few times because of Handong.

"It... It was a mistake, Dami.." Gahyeon was surprised seeing her unnie slightly tremble.

"Then have you ended it with that girl? Huh?"

Siyeon can't respond. She can't even look at Dami's eyes.

"See? You still like that girl! Stop fucking playing, Siyeon. I'm not letting you hurt Yoohyeon again!"

_What the actual fuck is happening._

"I don't know anymore, Dami... I like Bora, but... but I miss Yoohyeon so much."

"That's bullshit, you know? Fucking stop this before I ruin you. You've hurt my friends too much. You're even lying to Bora! She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. End this fucking game or you'll get what you deserve."

_That's why I haven't seen Yoohyeon unnie. And unnie's been spending time with someone too often lately._

Dami walks out of the room, bumping into Gahyeon. Realizing that the girl had hear their conversation, she can't help but frown.

"I'm sorry, Gahyeon. I'll get going."

Gahyeon was speechless. She saw her unnie finally looking at her, her eyes wide.

"You... you cheated on Yoohyeon unnie?"

"You heard us?"

"Unnie, answer me!" Seeing Siyeon hunging her head low, confirms it.

"This is fucking insane, unnie. How could you do that?"

"Gahyeon, I don't know. I didn't want to. But I like Bora so much. Yet I don't wanna hurt Yoohyeon." Siyeon starts to cry. She knows she's at fault. She was selfish and she regrets everything.

"Unnie..." Gahyeon pulled her unnie into a hug. She knows when Siyeon really and sincerely regrets something.

"You need to choose, unnie. Don't hurt them anymore. They deserve only the truth. Apologize and if they see that you're sincere, they'll forgive you."

Siyeon cried in her sister's arms. She knows it would be so painful for all of them. But she had to fix her mistakes.

**_LSY_ **

_Bora, can we talk?_

◎

Yoohyeon scrolls through her timeline. She feels too tired to study and she have no one to actually talk to.

Suddenly, she saw a tweet that only assured her of what she should do. It's time to let go of Lee Siyeon.

**_@yeonsilee_ **   
_It's gonna hurt the both of us but I have to fix things. Soon, we'll be happy._

 

Attached is the picture of Siyeon with Sua kissing her cheeks. Siyeon, never posted any of our pictures.

She doesn't know why but she smiled. Siyeon looks so happy in the picture. _Maybe I really have to let you go. It's time for me to fix things too._

«●»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon's finally decided. She's coming back home.

Yoohyeon sighed for the nth time as she rode the bus. She was nervous but she knows she have to do this. She glanced at the bag of tarts and choco pies she's bringing and smiled to herself.

_Everything will be alright, Yoohyeon._

Suddenly her phone vibrated, notifying her for a message.

_**HD**_

_Yoohyeon :( Can I ask you a favor? I need to meet some groupmates to finish our papers and I won't be home for the week. I know it's too much since you might be busy too but can you check on Jiu tonight?_

 

Yoohyeon frowned as she read the message. _Why does Handong needed this kind of favor?_

**_KYH_ **

_I'm actually on my way. What's the problem tho? Is she sick?_

_**HD** _

_Nooo :( but she's been overworking herself. She won't eat unless I forced her too. All she eats are instant noodles and she drinks too much coffee. And she sleeps so late these days. I know she's getting stressed but she won't just rest. I'm worried Yooh but I also have things to do._

 

The message made Yoohyeon felt more guilty. She sends daily messages on Jiu but never really tried to meet her for the reason that the girl might not be want to see her. She glanced at the food beside her and thought that it won't be enough.

**_KYH_ **

_Do you have groceries at home?_

**_HD_ **

_Oh shit... I forgot to buy for the week :(((_

**_KYH_ **

_Don't worry, I'll buy. Focus on your works first. I'll take care of her. Ily Dongie! Good luck! 💪_

_**HD**_

_Thank you baby! Ily! See you soonnn 💗_

 

She got off on her stop and quickly went to a nearby grocery store. She bought vegetables and fruits and the ingredients she'll need later. She bought some snacks too and some milk for Jiu. Her nervousness lessen now that she knows she had to take care of the girl.

 _Knock, knock._ She heard shuffles of feet but the door didn't open.

 _Knock, knock, knock..._ Something like folders and a few stack of papers fell inside and Yoohyeon gets a little impatient.

"Coming!" Jiu's soft voice was heard.

Something fell again and she heard the older girl curse inside. "Fuck!"

The door clicked open and Yoohyeon was surprised. The girl in front of her looks so tired and her eyes are almost red. Jiu can't move as she stares at the girl in front of her. Soon, she felt her eyes getting teary and she can't do anything but clutch the hem of her shirt.

"Y-yoohyeon..." Yoohyeon smiled, lifting the plastic bags she's carrying.

"I brought food... for the princess." Yoohyeon softly said.

She had to drop the bags when Jiu lunged herself to hug the girl. Yoohyeon carefully wrapped her into a tight hug, caressing the older girl's back. Jiu was crying. She wanted to stop but her tears won't let her.

"I'm so tired, Y-yooh... but I can't stop,.. _it'll hurt_ if I stop... everything's so stressful... I don't know what to do anymore..." Jiu said in between her cries.

Yoohyeon glanced at the living room and it was a mess. Papers were scattered on the table and there were a lot of empty bottles of coffee. The couch had some blankets and pillows as if Jiu had camped every night on the living room. Yoohyeon's heart ache as she hug Jiu tighter. She could've come sooner.

Yoohyeon didn't speak instead she slightly stepped back to cup Jiu's face. She wiped her best friend's tears, she was about to kiss the girl's forehead when Jiu stopped her.

"I'll be here. I'll hold you. It's okay, you can close your eyes." Jiu did and she felt Yoohyeon's lips touching her forehead.

"Y-yoohyeon..." Jiu's tears kept falling. She placed her hand on top of Yoohyeon's.

Yoohyeon held Jiu's hand, pulling her inside. She placed the bags on the dining table and gestured Jiu to sit first. She moved to the living room and fix the papers by topics and subjects. Jiu just watch as the younger girl throw the bottles away.

Yoohyeon then went back to the dining room to heat the milk she bought for Jiu. After the milk was heated, she sat beside the girl, pushing the glass in front of her.

"Drink up, then sleep. I'll prepare dinner."

"Yooh, wha-"

"Let's talk later. You need to rest. Your papers can wait." Jiu frowned, making Yoohyeon chuckle.

"Look at you." Yoohyeon whispered as she fixed the girl's hair, before touching the girl's face again.

"What are you doing?" Jiu's voice sounded so weak.

"Let's talk later. Go to your room first and sleep."

Yoohyeon then stood up but Jiu quickly grabbed her wrist. "Hug me to sleep..." It was almost a whisper, but Yoohyeon heard it.

She then followed Jiu and lied down beside her. Jiu quickly scooted closer, nuzzling her face on the girl's neck. Her hug was tight as if Yoohyeon would go away the moment she let go.

"Take a rest, bunny. I'll be here when you wake up."

Jiu closed her eyes, the last thing she felt was Yoohyeon lingering kiss on her temple.

◎

And Yoohyeon didn't lie. Jiu woke up to a delicious smell of food. She quietly walked to the kitchen and saw Yoohyeon finishing the last meal she's cooking. Slowly, she wrapped her arms on the girl's waist, backhugging her.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Hmmm." _Is this true? Is Yoohyeon really here?_

"Sit down, this is almost finished." Yoohyeon softly patted Jiu's arms but the girl didn't budge.

"I don't want to..."

Yoohyeon just smiled and continued what she's doing. When she's finished, Jiu finally sat down. She set the food in front of Jiu and gestured her to start eating.

"Yoohyeon..."

"Eat first, please..." Yoohyeon sighed, and Jiu finally saw the sadness in her eyes.

Yoohyeon just watched as the girl ate. Jiu had offered her a lot of times but she refused. Soon the she finished her meal and Yoohyeon quickly cleaned the table and the plates.

"I'm sorry..." the both said at the same time.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Minji." Yoohyeon quickly started before Jiu could speak.

She knows that if Jiu speaks, the older girl would only blame herself. And Yoohyeon won't let that happen.

"I'm sorry... for taking you for granted. I'm sorry I broke my promise, I hurt you again. I'm sorry I was selfish. I didn't mean to hurt you but I was so selfish that I didn't see the truth. I ignored the fact that you were there. I kept in mind that what I felt for you was over, and that I only wanted Siyeon. But I was wrong. I made decisions hurting the both of us. And I regret it... the way you looked at me that night... seeing you cry... it hurt me. That everytime I close my eyes, it was all I see. The fact that I was the reason you were hurting, I felt like a jerk. I'm so sorry, Minji... sorry for making you cry."

Jiu reached for the younger girl's hands. She doesn't know what Yoohyeon wants in the end but she never really wanted to leave the girl. She'll hold Yoohyeon and be with her no matter where this journey would take them.

"These past weeks... I took time for myself. I can't go with people. It bothers me to enjoy when I don't know if you're alright. I felt empty, Minji... the moment you left that night, I felt so weak... as if someone had beaten me up. I kept on looking for you. I badly wanted to be in your arms because I know it'll be the only thing that would ease the pain, that would calm me down. But I was a coward again, I thought that you might not be still ready to see me. But hey, here I am... I'm sorry for showing up late... for not being to take care of you..."

Yoohyeon didn't cry. She promised herself not to. She said those words as she looked straight into Jiu's eyes. She want to clearly and sincerely convey her message. That she's telling what she really feels.

Jiu just looked back at her. She's suddenly confused. _What does Yoohyeon really want to say?_ She asked herself. She didn't notice Yoohyeon's grip tightening.

"Minji... please say something?"

She blinked. _What should I say?_

"Yoohyeon, tell me. What are you trying to say? You know that I know you so well but I can't assume everything."

She can see Yoohyeon taking a deep breath. She felt the girl's hand getting sweaty. Jiu was even more confused.

"Yoohyeon..." Jiu was frowning.

"I-I... uhm... M-minji.. I wanna be with you..."

_Holy shit._

"Please give me a chance. I wanna take care of you. I want to prove myself again."

_What the fuck?_

Yoohyeon slowly released Jiu's hands when the girl kept silent. Her heart ached knowing it might never be the same after they fought.

"Yoohyeon... are you sure?" This made the younger girl look up, she nodded.

"I wanna see you smile again. And I want to be the reason behind that smile. I understand if you aren't ready, I know I messed up. I know I've hurt you badly this time, but please don't push me away. I want to make you happy."

Jiu felt like she's dreaming. She was ready to slap her forehead when Yoohyeon grabbed her wrist. This indeed is real. Yoohyeon is in front of her.

"I want to love you again, Minji."

And Jiu felt her world stop. She can't breathe. Is she hearing those words right?

"D-did I hear you right? You... Y-you.." she didn't finish what she had to ask.

She felt a pair of trembling cold lips against hers. Her head is spinning, she can't believe what's happening. Soon, she felt Yoohyeon wrapping her arms on her waist, pulling her closer. She felt her eyes closing as Yoohyeon deepens the kiss. Yoohyeon is kissing her. Her love is kissing her. She then felt something wet touching her cheek. Yoohyeon is crying.

Slowly, Jiu pulled away from the kiss. Yoohyeon still has her eyes closed, letting the tears slowly roll down her cheeks. Jiu reached to touch Yoohyeon's chin, making the girl's eyes flutter open. Jiu smiled at her puppy. She then placed a peck on the girl's nose, then let their foreheads touch.

"You dumbass, why are you crying?" Jiu said, almost in a whisper.

Yoohyeon just giggled, her cheeks and ears turning red. _The cutest human being ever._ Jiu wanted to capture every moment in her mind.

◎◎◎

Yoohyeon glanced at the girl beside her. She'd decided to help the girl with her papers but Jiu had starting to yawn a few minutes ago.

"Aigoo..." Yoohyeon softly laughs at the cute view.

"Yah..." Jiu frowned.

"Why don't you sleep for now? It's almost 10 pm and I should head home too."

"You're heading home?" Jiu frowned even more. Yoohyeon then softly pinched both of Jiu's cheeks.

"Stop frowning, will you? And yes, it's late ma'am." Releasing Jiu's cheeks, she then booped the girl's nose.

Yoohyeon then proceeded to help Jiu rearrange the papers. The girl was unconsciously pouting. Yoohyeon glanced at the girl beside her and she can't help but smile. Jiu is indeed adorable. When she finished helping Jiu, she noticed that the girl hadn't spoken.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jiu looked up and saw a smiling Yoohyeon. She nodded, lifting her arms up so Yoohyeon would help her up.

When Yoohyeon had held her hands, Jiu pulled the girl making her sit on her lap. Yoohyeon's face quickly turned red and Jiu had to giggle. Jiu then hugged Yoohyeon's waist burying her face on the girl's neck.

"Let's sleep here." The voice was soft and sweet.

"Hmm." Yoohyeon pecked the girl's temple.

She quickly got off and lied down on the couch. She gestured for Jiu to lie down on top of her, since the couch can't fit them both.

"You just want to be this close to me..." Yoohyeon teased, as she pulled Jiu into a hug.

Jiu just nodded, her nose rubbing on the younger girl's collarbone. "I always wish for you to hold me like this."

"Don't worry, I'll be holding you. I won't let go." Yoohyeon softly rubs Jiu's back, humming some soft songs. "I love you, Yoohyeon." She heard the older girl mumble.

Soon, she felt Jiu's steady breathing. Yoohyeon felt her heart calming down. Hearing the girl's soft breaths, she can't help but smile.

_Soon, Minji... I'll finally be able to tell you those words again._

«●»

 

 


	14. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon says it'll be alright.

**_KYH_**

_Minjiii_

_my minjiii :((_

 

Jiu can't help but blush. Seeing that 'My Minji' on Yoohyeon's messages frequently nowadays really just made her heart flutter.

_**KMJ** _

_Yes baby?_

_**KYH** _

_u called me baby 😳😳_

**_KMJ_ **

_I always call u baby wdym_

_**KYH**_

_Yah~ let me have my moment hmmpp_

 

Yoohyeon has been clingy ever since that night. Of course, Jiu loves it but she also gets scared at times.

_**KYH**_

_Can I see you? I really miss youuu! C'mooon, you finished ur papers alreadyyy :((_

**_KMJ_ **

_Baby, I'm with Bora rn._

**_KYH_ **

_Y-you're free and u didn't tell me?_

_**KMJ**_

_I did dummy. We're practicing a choreography today, remember? I told u last week._

_**KYH**_

_**😢😢** _

**_KMJ_ **

_Do u wanna come?_

_**KYH**_

_Would that be alright for Bora unnie?_

**_KMJ_ **

_Bora says you can._

_**KYH**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TELL BORA UNNIE I LOVE HER_

_**KMJ**_

_YAH 😤😤_

_**KYH**_

_i wuv u moreee 😘💗 hehe sEE YOU IN 30!!_

**_KMJ_ **

_iloveyou too dummy, take care._

 

She badly want to hear it. She badly want to hear Yoohyeon say 'I love you' to her. Yes, she says it but only on texts. Well, it's easier to type it than say it. Jiu sighed as she places her phone down. Sua looks at her with a questioning look but she just smiled.

"From the top?" Jiu suggested.

The two girl's tried to polished the first part of the Troublemaker's choreo. Jiu used to dance in middle school and had to went lowkey when she entered highschool. With Sua having her own channel, she invited Jiu to make covers with her on their free times.

Soon, they heard a knock on the door and they clearly know who it was. A silver haired girl peaked, making Jiu smile. But here smile turned upside down when Sua lunged on the said girl.

"Yah! Kim Bora!"

The girl ignored Jiu and continued clinging on the taller girl.

"You brought food?? Greaattt we haven't had lunch. Awww~ Sweett Yoohyeonnie~" Yoohyeon laughs as Sua kisses her cheeks.

"REALLY? KIM BORA? I said no touching!" Jiu had to pull the girl away from Yoohyeon. She can't even call her "my girlfriend" which only made her frown grow deeper.

Sua only laughs and continue clinging on Yoohyeon's arms as Jiu crosses her arm. She doesn't know if she should be happy or annoyed with the sight. The last time she remembered is Yoohyeon not paying much attention to Sua because she believes that the short girl takes too much of her time for her. And now, Sua even treats Yoohyeon as her baby sister.

"Alright, alright. Stop frowning dumbass." Sua pulls away, chuckling.

Jiu huffs as she turned back to the speakers to divert her attention. She wasn't even able to greet Yoohyeon properly.

Sua slaps Yoohyeon's butt and pushes her towards Jiu and then winks at her. Yoohyeon shakes her head at Sua's antics.

"I'll be going to the toilet." Sua purposedly loudened her voice so Jiu would hear it.

Jiu was watching the video of Sua and her to check their choreo when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She didn't budge, still bothered. She could feel her hair being moved to the other side of her shoulder.

"I missed you..." Yoohyeon tightened the hug, nuzzling her nose on Jiu's neck.

"Yah, I'm sweaty and I stink."

"So?" Yoohyeon chuckles softly, turning Jiu so she could face her.

"I missed you." Yoohyeon repeated.

"I missed you too. So much." It was Jiu's turn to snuggle her face on the girl's chest, hugging her.

They stayed like that just feeling each other's warmth until a certain someone had to interrupt.

"Gross people, enough." Sua's voice was heard and Jiu had to grunt.

"I hate you." Jiu said, turning to Sua.

"Let's finish quickly so we could take the break and eat. I can smell food!!" Sua ignored her. She just enjoys teasing Jiu so much.

"Who say you could eat it?"

"No one, I'll still eat it anyways." Sua meronged before skipping her way past Jiu to turn the speakers on.

Yoohyeon then sat on one of the couches and watched as the girls practice. She suddenly don't know if it's a good decision to watch. Jiu was indeed a great epitome of beauty. The way she moves and the expressions she had. It's just so beautful... and hot.

Yoohyeon almost didn't care if Sua and Jiu were too close. All she could see is Jiu. She suddenly felt herself getting hot, her face slowly turning red. Jiu was looking at her, with a smirk on her face. She had to smirk back. The way Jiu's sweat drips on her neck. The way her hair flips. The look on Jiu's eyes. Just perfect.

Yoohyeon never took her eyes away from Jiu until the music stops. Sua was clapping at their improvement. Sua then sat beside Yoohyeon and drinks some water. Jiu turned back to the phone and decided to continue practicing but with another song. Cartier. It was what the song she danced to back in middle school with Jiu. Yoohyeon was surprised that Jiu still remembers it.

Sua had already finished her food and Jiu was still dancing. Yoohyein tried stopping her but the girl didn't bother.

"Yah, Minji."

"Let her be. She's sad." Now, Yoohyeon was confused.

"What are you waiting for? Ask her to be your girlfriend already, pabo." Sua added before leaving to wash up and change her clothes.

"Minji, enough. You need to eat." Jiu then stops slumping her body on Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon pulls her closer so she could sit properly on her lap.

"Here, have some sandwich." Yoohyeon offered, but Jiu shook her head. "Alright later, you need to eat."

Yoohyeon then pulls the hem of Jiu's shirt, so she could change her clothes. She was wiping Jiu's sweat when she noticed that Jiu's eyes were drooping. Yoohyeon offers her a clean shirt before letting Jiu snuggle on her again.

It was not too long when Jiu had fallen asleep on arms. Sua comes back and Yoohyeon signals her to keep quiet since Jiu was asleep. She decided to talk and sit beside Yoohyeon.

"You know, I never got to apologize to you back then."

"Eh? What for unnie?"

"You know, back in high school. I took Jiu's time with you and her friends. And she didn't get to tell you what she feels because of me."

"Oh... it's all in the past. Look, we're fine now. I'm glad I got to know you unnie." Yoohyeon smiles, making Sua smile too.

"I'm glad to get to know you too, Yoohyeon.And thank you for telling me everything. I'm sorry I was always the one who comes in between."

"It's not your fault unnie. We'll be here for you if anything goes wrong."

"Take care of Jiu. I know you know her too well already. She acts strong but she won't tell you when she's hurt until it all builds up. Don't let her go. And please, don't get me wrong when I call her 'princess'. And really... ask her soon. You already share kisses come on."

Yoohyeon softly laughs. She's happy that someone cares for Jiu so much aside from her. She was wrong of judging Sua without getting to know her first. Sua has a good heart. She was a good friend to Jiu and a good unnie to Yoohyeon.

"I'll get going, Yooh. It's almost 4 pm. I still need to see _her_."

"Oh, it's today? Take care unnie. Call us hmm?" Sua nodded.

"Just lock the studio. I've got the keys. Take care on your way home."

Yoohyeon smiled sadly as Sua leaves. _Please be alright, unnie._ Although they already told her everything, she still deserves to hear it from her.

She felt Jiu stir on her sleep so she gently rubs her back. Soon, Jiu was finally awake.

"Bora left already?"

"Hmm... she needs to see _her_." Jiu frowned.

"Can't we really not be with her?"

"They need to talk alone. It'll be alright, Minji." Yoohyeon leans to peck her lips.

"Let's go home? You need to take you bath and you need to eat."

"Yes, ma'am." Jiu beamed. _If Yoohyeon says, it'll be alright, then it'll be alright. Bora would be alright._

◎

"You knew?"

"Just recently. They told me. Is that why it took you so long to ask me?"

Siyeon nodded.

"Yoohyeon didn't deserve what you did, Si."

"Bora, I'm so sorry. I know I was wrong. I'm sorry for lying. I truly like you. I like you Bora."

"I'm sorry, Siyeon."

Sua stood up, ready to leave, when Siyeon grabbed her wrist.

"Bora, I'll wait. I'll make things right."

"See you again, Siyeon." Sua smiled.

Siyeon released her grip and let Sua walk away. Sua tried hard not to cry. They were never officially together, yet she knows that they feel the same for each other. She knows Siyeon really likes her, but she needs her time.

_I'll see you again, Siyeon. Maybe by that time. We'll be finally together. And things aren't wrong anymore._

**_KBR_ **

_Jiu, it's over._

_**KMJ** _

_I'm at Yoohyeon's. Come over. We prepared food **.**_

**_KBR_ **

_I love you. Thank you._

_**KMJ**_

_I love you too, our queen. Palli, Yoohyeon prepared a lot for you._

«●»


	15. XIV

Yoohyeon hugged her knees tighter as she tried to muffle her sobs. It never felt so cold until now. It was as if the loneliness she'd been feeling had been bottled up that it consumes her.

  
_"Yoohyeon, let go." Minji's voice was cold._

_"Minji! Please!" Yoohyeon held on tightly but Jiu removed it._

_"I'm tired, Yoohyeon. Everything is ruined now. You're too scared to even just say you love me. I need someone who can fight for me."_

  
She remembered how she didn't even dare to look at her parents before they leave for their trip. She even had her earphones plugged and just waved her hand without even looking up. Yoohyeon thought she got used to them always leaving. But they never came back. She realized how much everything still hurts.

  
_"Minji, Please! Don't leave. Please, I'm sorry. I'm trying. I don't want to be alone again." Yoohyeon tried to reach for Jiu's hands but the older girl stepped back._

_"Sorry's and still you can't say it. You don't want us to leave? You don't want me to leave? You don't want to be alone again? But I can't even feel if I'm really important? Do you even love me?"_

  
The dream felt so real and she'd never been so scared. The nightmares won't stop and she doesn't even know how to tell Jiu about it.

  
_Yoohyeon can't move. She can't even shout. All she can do is watch as Jiu walks away, with anger in her eyes._

_She look around only to see her friends, even Sua, looking at her with disappointment. She couldn't see Dami anywhere. She opens her mouth but she can't speak. Slowly, she felt her chest tightening as if her lungs were losing oxygen._

_"I shouldn't have trusted you again." Yoohyeon can't believe her ears. "You don't deserve me." That's all she heard, over and over again, as she loses conciousness._

  
"Yoohyeon? Yooh, baby. Where are you?"

"M-minji..." Yoohyeon called, her voice cracking. Maybe Jiu noticed the loss of presence beside her on her bed.

"I'm here..." There she is curled up at the corner of her room.

The lights turned on and it hurt Yoohyeon's eyes more. Her eyes already felt hot because of the continuous crying.

She felt arms around her and soon she felt herself crying again. Jiu's embrace felt like home.

"You were having a nightmare."

Yoohyeon hugged Jiu tight, her tears wetting the other girl's shirt.

"Hey, baby. It's fine. It's just a nightmare. It's just a dream." It's just a dream.

"M-Minji... I love you..." Yoohyeon knows it, she's sure. She could feel the older girl's hug tightened around her.

"Minji, I love you. I really do."

"I love you too Yoohyeon. I love you."

They stayed like that for a while until Jiu felt that Yoohyeon has calmed down. She pulled away from the hug, cupping the younger girl's cheek. She leaned forward to give a short kiss to Yoohyeon.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. It's 2 am baby."

◎

Jiu patted the space beside her and her eyes shot open when she saw no one. She's sure she's with Yoohyeon but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

She looked around Yoohyeon's apartment but still no sign of Yoohyeon. Nothing but a sticky note on her phone.

_I'll be back. I love you. Always._

 

 **_KMJ_ **  
_Dami-ah_

_Do you know where Yoohyeon go?_

_She left early. You know we spend time together at weekends._

**_LYB_ **  
_She hasn't contacted me today. I'll tell you when she does._

 **_KMJ_ **  
_Thank you_

 **_LYB_ **  
_Always welcome, Ji.._

And just right after Dami texted Jiu, her phone buzzed again.

 **_KYH_ **  
_Can you buy these for me? I'll pick them up later._

_[Photo Attached]_

**_LYB_ **  
_What's going on Yooh? Jiu is looking for you. Where are you?_

 **_KYH_ **  
_I'll be back. Don't worry, I am safe._

_Tell her she doesn't have to worry._

**_LYB_ **  
_Yoohyeon_

 **_KYH_ **  
_I'll ask her tonight, Yoob._

◎

"Don't forget to go back before lunch, Yoohyeon." She smiled and nodded at her aunt as she wears her shoe.

"Oh, and bring these flowers for me."

She hugged her aunt before leaving the house.

The walk to her destination wasn't that long. She smiled as she sits on the grass, lighting up some candles before placing down the flower her aunt gave her.

"Mom, dad. Hi... sorry it took me so long to visit. A lot of things happened."

The last time she visited her parents' grave was around summer, a few months after her break up with Siyeon.

"Minji is back. And... I'm glad we're good now. I've never felt this happy... since you two left. Siyeon's not for me and you know I'm kinda relieve we broke up."

"Mom, dad... I've been having nightmares. I know it's because I still haven't forgiven myself. For not being the best daughter. For not showing how much I love you. And I'm afraid Minji would leave me too because I'm not showing her enough. Tonight, I'll ask her. Please help me."

She placed another bouquet of flowers beside her aunt's. It is a bouquet of everlasting flowers she learnt from Minji, specifically choosing it because of its meaning.

"I love you mom and dad. Thank you for always keeping me safe."

She went back to her aunt's place before lunch just as what she promised. She ate with her aunt and her cousin and respectfully asked to leave early so she wouldn't arrive late on her apartment.

 **_KMJ_ **  
_Baby? I miss you. Come back home already please..._

_Yoohyeonnie :(_

_You're not leaving me right?_

_I_ _love you..._

 **_KYH_ **  
_I love you Minji._

"Unnie, make sure to take her here, hmm? I wanna meet her. She seem like a great person!"

Though she wasn't that close with them since she barely spent her vacation on their province, her aunt and her cousin had always treated her nicely.

"Of course Yeoreum-ah. That's if she says yes."

"She will, unnie! You're the most lovable person ever."

_Well, I hope that was true._

"I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you auntie, thank you Yeoreum."

◎

"So what the hell? You made me pay for these?"

"Of course I'm paying you back, dumbo."

Dami shook her head as Yoohyeon slumped her body on her couch.

"Well, aren't you going home. FYI, it's already 7 pm. Jiu's waiting for you the whole day..."

"Geez of course I will. Those gift are for her, I just need to breathe. I just got back?"

"Now, where did you go? Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I went to my parents... told them about my nightmares, and asked for blessing. And yeah... I needed some alone time."

"Blessing?" Dami was confused but she remembered Yoohyeon's text. "You're asking her tonight, right?"

"Hmm... it might not be the most romantic shit but I know she'll love my mom's gift."

"Your mom's gift?"

Yoohyeon pulled a locket on her jacket's pocket.

"It's my mom's. She gave it to me when I turned 18. It was given to her by my grandmother. My aunt had almost the same and was given to Yeoreum too when she turned 18."

Yoohyeon prevented herself from tearing up. She remembers how Minji's smile is as warm as her mother's.

"Mom said she wants me to give it to Minji. She knows I like Minji back then and she believes we will get together. It was one if those few nights when Mom and I stayed up late to talk about our lives. Nights when it felt like she was never busy for her work. She knows Minji is a great person."

"Jiu will love it. Now, go. Don't let your bunny wait."

She hugged Dami before leaving. She made sure to make it up to her best friend for all the patience and support she's given her. These days, she's been spending more time with Jiu and she admits that she misses spending time with Dami too.

"Let's go out some time after this. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Yoohyeon. Good luck!"

«●»

 


	16. XV

The doorbell rang and Jiu hesitated for a moment if she'll open the door. It's past 8 pm and Yoohyeon isn't still home. Like what if some stranger's by the door. But then her phone beeped not only once but twice.

 **_LYB_ **  
_She's coming home._  
_Good luck!_

 _Good luck? For what?_ She didn't know. Jiu decided to check the door when the doorbell won't stop ringing. She peeped on the peephole and saw Yoohyeon carrying plastc bags and a helmet in one arm while her other arm's behind her back.

She opened the door confused and Yoohyeon greeted her with a nervous smile.

"Uh, hi? Pizza for the bunny?" Yoohyeon almost stuttered but she kept her cool. Jiu wasn't speaking and was just looking at her.

"Uhm, would you want to help me?" Yoohyeon asked.

Jiu pulled the plastic bags from Yoohyeon and quickly went back in. She did not dare to look back. Yoohyeon's acting as if she wasn't gone for the whole day. She wanted to get mad but of course Jiu never gets mad at Yoohyeon. Sighing, she placed the food on the table and started preparing the food.

Yoohyeon placed the helmet on her couch and took a deep breath before following Jiu in the kitchen. Jiu was busy preparing the food that she didn't notice her presence. She knew she made the girl worried but she's sure Jiu would be the happiest girl tonight.

She walked closer behind the girl, slipping her arms around Jiu's waist, surpising Jiu with a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone, today." Yoohyeon spoke. She felt Yoohyeon bury her face on her shoulder's, kissing the crook of it.

"Where did you go?" Jiu finally asked.

"I went to see my parents... told them about stuff. I.. I also had to sort myself for tonight..."

_Tonight?_

"Let's eat? I bought these all for us." Yoohyeon pulled away from the hug, letting Jiu fix the flowers she gave her.

"Just us? These are a lot, Yooh."

"Hmm, we're celebrating..."

"Celebrating? Is there any occation?"

"Isn't you being here with me tonight worth celebrating? Just us enjoying the company of each other?"

Jiu was surprised. She felt her heart beating faster and it didn't help when Yoohyeon reached for her hand.

"Come on, food's turning cold."

She was able to calm down finally as she and Yoohyeon talk. They moved to eat at the living room with pillows and blankets sprawled on the floor. Yoohyeon talked about Yeoreum and Jiu seemed to like her cousin. They finished the food leaving some fruits for later. They decided to play games and the loser chooses the other's hair color. Apparently, Jiu loses and Yoohyeon decided to let her dye her hair after they graduate.

They were eating some fruits when Yoohyeon stood up. Jiu looked up and saw the younger girl offering her hand.

"May I dance with the princess?" Yoohyeon was smiling and Jiu couldn't say no.

Yoohyeon pulled Jiu closer, placing the older girl's hands around her neck. She held her waist tight as Jiu buries her face on the girl's chest. Yoohyeon started humming some song and started to slowly sway their bodies. Jiu smiles as she listens to Yoohyeon's voice. Calming and sweet. She looked up and stared at Yoohyeon's eyes. Pressing their foreheads together, Jiu closes her eyes.

"I want to tell you something, Minji-ah..."

"Hmmm?"

She got no response instead she heard Yoohyeon sing.

" _Take me back to the middle of nowhere_  
_Back to the place only you and I share..._ well Yoob and dongie too." Jiu had to smile.

" _Remember all the memories_  
_The fireflies and make believe..._  
_Kicking back at the old school yard_  
_Singing songs on our guitars._  
_This is our reality_  
_Crazy stupid you and me..._  
_We know this is the way it's supposed to be..._ " Yoohyeon continued.

Before singing again, Yoohyeon pulled away from the hug and looked at Jiu as she holds her hands.

" _So we're taking the long way home_  
_'cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone.._  
_I wanna get lost and drive forever with you,_  
_talkin' about nothing yeah whatever baby_  
_so we're taking the long way home... tonight._  
_We're taking a long way home..._ "

"Yoohyeon..."

The younger girl breathed deeply before pulling the locket from her pocket.She asked Jiu to pull her hair up, and then placed the cold locket on her neck.

"It's for you. Mom gave it to me when I was 18... She wanted me to give it to you..."

Jiu was surprised and Yoohyeon saw it. The taller girl again reached for Jiu's hand, trying to ease the nervousness she's feeling.

"My mom knows how much of a beautiful and great person you are, Minji. She likes you... for me."

Yoohyeon placed Jiu's hand over her left chest, letting the girl feel how fast her heart was beating.

" _Let's go home_ , Minji. Let's go back to when there's only you and me... I love you, Minji. Be with me. Be my girl..."

Jiu couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She pulled Yoohyeon into a hug.

"So.."

Jiu looked up, smiling. She pulled Yoohyeon into a kiss.

"Yes, Yoohyeon. _Let's go back to our home..._ "

Yoohyeon kissed her once again, making sure Jiu feels how much she loves her. They pulled away from the kiss, Yoohyeon wiping Jiu's tears.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Yoohyeon asks.

"Right now?"

Yoohyeon didn't answer and pushed Jiu to their room for her to get some jacket. She then grabbed the helmet by the couch and waited for Jiu. When Jiu's finished, they locked her apartment and went outside.

"Where did you get this?" Jiu's eyes went wide as she looks at the motorcycle in front of her.

Yoohyeon took the helmet under the motorcycle's seat and put it on Jiu.

"I bought it. I mean I'm still paying for it but yeah. It's for us."

"For us?"

"Hop on..." Yoohyeon wore her helmet and started the engine.

"Wait, you drive?!"

"Obviously? Come on. Don't you trust me?" Yoohyeon laughed. Jiu hopped on hugging her girlfriend tight.

"Hold on tight, love."

They drove around the city admiring the city lights, sometimes stopping by shops to buy snacks. They drove back to their old neighborhood, joking about what if Jiu's mom or Dami's parents see them at that hour. Jiu smiles as she sees how happy Yoohyeon is. Funny that it was now Yoohyeon who drives while she's at the back.

"I love you." She whispered right to Yoohyeon's ear.

"I love Kim Minji!" Jiu was surprised when Yoohyeon shouted, making them laugh afterwards.

They drove for a while before finally deciding to go back to Yoohyeon's apartment. Tonight was a great night for them and Jiu never felt this happy.

"Let's get you home, bunny. It's past midnight."

After they washed up, they propped themselves on the living room, hugging each other close.

"Finally."

◎

A loud sound of caseroles banging woke the two girls up.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!"

Yoohyeon groaned and hugged Jiu tighter without even opening her eyes.

"What the hell, Bora." Jiu shushed the small girl, before patting Yoohyeon's head.

She saw Dami and Handong behind the small girl, smirking at them.

"It's freaking 2 pm! We've been calling you the whole day!"

"Tone your voice down. Yoohyeon's sleeping."

"Kick that midget out, love." Yoohyeon whispered, but Sua was able to hear it.

"KICK ME OUT? WHAT THE- WAIT WHAT? LOVE? ARE YOU TWO--"

"YES! Now shut your mouth, we went home late!" Yoohyeon said before throwing a pillow to Sua.

"What did you even guys do last night?" Handong asked.

Jiu sat up, letting Yoohyeon rest on her lap, trying to "sleep".

"We drove around the city." She simply said, surprising the other girls.

"At past 8?" Dami asked.

Jiu nodded, smiling.

"Wow.."

"You owe me a dinner, namu. You finally got my princess Jiu." Sua teased.

Yoohyeon's eyes shot open, glaring at the small girl. She sits up, pulling Jiu by the waist.

"My Minji. Mine."

"Fine, geez. When did you get so bold?"

"Now, now stop bickering. Yoohyeon, Jiu... fix yourselves. We're visiting my parents right? It's their anniversary." Dami said.

"Wait here. Don't burn my house." Yoohyeon warned, earning laughs from the girls.

They fixed the blankets and pillows before going back to her room.

"Borrow some of my clothes for the mean time? I guess we both forgot about today." Yoohyeon chuckled.

"Hmmm." Jiu kissed her cheeks before running to the bathroom.

"Cutie."

_From now on, I'll never let you go._

«●»


End file.
